


last of the real ones

by dragonryder94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Intersex Galra, Knotting, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: Shiro is an omega stuck in space, trying to keep it all together as he fights an evil empire in a giant robot cat. Between battles, secret spy organizations, and space magic he wasn’t expecting to find a mate. Especially not one who’s over 7 feet tall and purple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so here it is! my baby that i've been working on for what feels like forever. thank you so much to brit and button for encouraging me and reading through and dealing with my insanity. thank you so much to noogenesis for creating 2 beautiful pieces for this fic!
> 
> the first is [here](https://twitter.com/slowbro/status/1080236883807006724)

When Ulaz received his assignment to the gladiator ring as head doctor, he wanted to rail against Kolivan. One of the highest trained Blade members, and his talents were being wasted in the bowels of the worst place in the Empire. What kind of help could he be serving as a doctor to the imprisoned fighting slaves? How did he benefit the Blade of Marmora, here of all places? Anger and bitter envy filled his heart; he knew he could serve the rebellion in more productive ways, but he did not refuse the assignment. He knew that Kolivan had his reasons.

His days consisted of a monotonous routine. He would rise for his shift in the med bay where he would spend the majority of his day alone; most patients came to him directly from the arena and only if they were on death’s door. 

He had to attend gladiator matches every few quintents. As distasteful and barbaric as the matches were, he had to go; his absence would be noticed and he had to do everything within his power to stay under the radar.

During his time at the matches he found himself drawn to the alien dubbed Champion. He had defeated Myzax the first time he even stepped foot in the arena. Haggar had thrown beasts into the ring that Ulaz did not think even he could beat, and the Champion bested them all. Humans, he learned, were a species with a terrifying amount of endurance, and could wear down even the most ferocious of opponents.

As he tapped out the coded entry for report back to Kolivan the med bay doors slid open, two guards holding a prisoner between them striding in. Ulaz set his tablet down and stood, eyebrow raised at the sight. 

They had brought the Champion to him. 

His prison uniform was covered in blood, but he seemed to be without injury. Sour and bitter notes poured off him in waves and filled the room, so thick and potent Ulaz could practically taste them. The guards both had height and weight on him, but they struggled to keep their grasp on him he squirmed so much. His lips were curled in a snarl and a growl worked its way out from deep in his chest.

The noise made the hair on the back of Ulaz’s neck stand up and he approached with caution, unsure if the alien had some sort of disease that could be caught. He observed from an arm’s length, looking over the human with a critical eye.

“Why have you brought him to me? Why is he not still in the cells?”

The guard closest to him readjusted his grip on the man’s upper arm before answering, “He’s been like this for a few vargas now. We thought it was just adrenaline working off from his last match, but he killed two other prisoners in the cells. If he starts damaging the other fighters outside the ring we’ll send him to Haggar and let her have her fun with him. Commander Sendak told us to bring him here for you to figure out what’s wrong with him.”

Ulaz nodded, his ears flicking with annoyance. Commander Sendak; the picture perfect soldier and a special source of annoyance for the doctor. He put Ulaz on edge just from a single look and Ulaz did not like spending more time the necessary around him. If the Commander had been informed of the Champion’s condition he would most definitely come by the medbay in the next few quintents to check on his status. 

He nodded towards the back of the med bay where there were a few exam tables and small containment rooms. They brought the still struggling man over and hoisted him on the table, engaging the cuffs around his arms and legs before saluting Ulaz and leaving.

He observed the human for a moment, watching the way he struggled against the bonds and how his growls tapered off into low whining at the back of his throat. Ulaz titled his head and moved closer, the Champion’s neck snapping to face him, pupils dilated as a different scent started to pour off him in waves. It smelled floral and like the summer rains of his home planet, and had an almost intoxicating effect. 

The more Ulaz smelled the fragrance the more he wanted to continue breathing it in.

The scent was emanating from the human’s neck, so Ulaz checked there first. There seemed to be two large glands under the skin, swollen and hard. When Ulaz touched him there the Champion let out a guttural moan, rolling his head and baring his neck in submission while the scent increased in potency.

Fascinating.

Ulaz, while a spy for the rebellion, was still a scientist and doctor at heart. Learning and studying new life forms was his passion, and, even though he abhorred the conditions under which he learned about new alien life, he still relished the opportunity to observe and record his findings.

He tapped out brief notes on his data pad before looking towards the alien on his exam table. Though he worked in the gladiator med bay he did not, and would not, treat his patients like they were prisoners when they were in his care. 

While alone with patients he tried to speak softly for them and make them comfortable around him. He knew that being as tall as he was, as well as a galra, he cut an imposing figure. He tried to sit while around aliens shorter than him, and always asked before performing an action. If Haggar or her Druids were around he could not afford such sentimentalities, and he regretted every action he had to perform like that.

He sat on the stool and brought two syringes over, priming them to draw blood. The Champion watched him with half lidded eyes, the color of them reminding Ulaz of the storm clouds that brewed over his desert homeland during the rainy season. He laid a gentle hand on the human’s arm, making sure to speak softly and in a soothing tone, “Champion, I do not know the symptoms you are exhibiting. I am the doctor in these cells. You may call me Ulaz, and I would ask for your name in return. Could I draw blood?”

The human’s mouth fell open in surprise at his soft spoken nature. It made sense; surely this was the first time since his capture anyone had treated him like a sentient being as opposed to a mindless fighting animal. He shuddered under Ulaz’s touch and gasped, “Shiro…my name is Shiro. You don’t need to draw blood. I know what this is. I’m in heat.”

Ulaz’s eyebrow raised involuntarily as he mulled over the Champ -- over  _ Shiro’s  _ words. In all his years caring for alien species he had never come across one that used heats to reproduce. At least not ones that exhibited symptoms that Shiro did. Ulaz reached down and laid his palm across the human’s forehead, shocked by the temperature he felt. Shiro’s skin felt like fire, and if his temperature stayed at such an elevated rate for too long he could become extremely ill.

He pressed the release for the cuffs and Shiro rolled off the table, feet landing on the floor before he pivoted to face Ulaz. The body language he exhibited had completely changed from how Shiro acted on his way into the med bay. No violence or anger in his movements; just predatory without a hint of submission in them. Like Ulaz was a Flaen’u and Shiro was a Wuoqrid. The human prowled around the table, scent increasing in potency as he moved closer to him.

Ulaz stood hurriedly, holding his arms out while he said, “Champ-  _ Shiro _ . Please, stay there. I need to get your temperature down. You could sustain damage if your body does not cool down.”

Shiro let out a guttural growl, tugging at the neck of his jumpsuit as he came closer, hands finding the catches at the neck and pulling it down his chest. As more of his skin became exposed to the air his scent, reminiscent of the Blilf flower, filled the room. His eyes raked down Ulaz’s body as he gritted out, “Only thing that will bring my temperature down is you.  _ Alpha _ . I need it.  _ Please _ , I need your knot.”

Ulaz side stepped deftly as the human came even closer, pupils dilated so far that he could barely see the colored irises. Shiro whined and followed his movements, and Ulaz had no idea what to do in that moment. The human couldn’t be in his right mind, practically throwing himself at an alien, that for all he knew, worked for the Empire who had enslaved him. Ulaz would never even think of taking advantage of someone who acted like this. If Shiro were in his right mind he would no doubt hate being so vulnerable around a galra, and Ulaz didn’t blame him.

Ulaz thought quickly about how to best diffuse the situation in a way that wouldn’t involve sedating Shiro, when his eyes caught the containment rooms. Perfect.

He backed slowly away from Shiro, holding his arms out in front of his body to make sure the human couldn’t get closer. Shiro prowled after him, still shucking his jumpsuit from his body and trailing his hands down his torso, scars from his gladiator battles stark against his pale skin.

Ulaz could not deny that the scent Shiro gave off didn’t make him want to hold him close and breathe it in, or that the man had a stunning physique, but he refused to entertain such thoughts while Shiro acted in such a way. He backed into the small room, hands out in front of him as he stood at the back and waited for him to follow.

Shiro didn't stop to think as he came into the room, posture slipping even further into a stalk, and when he passed the bunk built into the wall Ulaz made his move. Using his long legs to his advantage, he stepped nimbly around Shiro and ducked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. 

The human growled and slammed into the clear door of the room with surprising force. His ferocity surprised Ulaz, but the galra was unconcerned by the violence. The doors were made of a synthetic polymer strong enough to withstand the strength of a full grown Xznly Squiwl; Shiro would not be able to break through no matter his tenacity.

Shiro's angry growls at being locked away from Ulaz shifted into pitiful whimpers that tore at the his hearts. Shiro rubbed his body against the clear door, voice pitiful as he whined, "Please Alpha.  _ Please _ ...need you. Need your knot."

Ulaz had never seen anything like this before in all his experience as a doctor, so he did the logical thing and grabbed a data pad to take notes and observations. Shiro continued his pitiful whining, hands sliding down his body and pulling off his suit as they went. Interestingly enough, humans were predominantly hairless, with most of the growth accumulating under the arms and in the groin region. He noted this before his eyes slid further down. External genitalia…without any kind of protection. Interesting.

Shiro's hands continued down his torso, one going to his nipples to pinch and roll slightly, the other cupping his neck and rubbing the swollen gland there. Pressing on the inflamed flesh must have released hormones within his body, because he let out a pleasured moan and wrapped a hand around his cock.

Shiro looked directly at Ulaz while he stroked, grey eyes fixed on Ulaz’s golden ones as he pleasured himself. He bit his lip and brought the hand previously on his neck to his mouth, fingers teasing for a moment before entering. A pink tongue rolled through the digits and spread saliva, curling and sucking, which had no right looking as erotic as it did.

Ulaz felt the crest on his head and neck lift as the human continued gazing into him, drinking in the sight in front of him. On one hand he felt true scientific curiosity fueling him, but on the other he felt the voyeurism fill him with shame. This obviously was a time within the human's reproductive cycle not meant to be shared with anyone other than a mate, and Ulaz had been observing Shiro as if he was performing in the arena for him.

He turned away, intent on putting up the privacy barrier on the containment room, until he heard another moan come from Shiro, "Alpha...please. I need it Alpha. I need you...need your knot. I'll be good, promise. Just need it."

A thump came from the room, and he whirled around, worried that the elevated temperature of Shiro's body had finally taken its toll, but instead of seeing the human prone of the floor passed out, he was on his knees and presenting himself to the clear glass for all to see.

One hand continued stroking his cock while the other, dripping in salvia, toyed with his entrance. Another thing that made Ulaz stop in surprise. All galra, regardless of their outward gender appearance, had the ability to bear and sire young, so to see such behavior from a member of a species who looked like he could only sire was jarring.

His entrance appeared to be producing its own form of lubrication, which eased his fingers as they massaged and played. The whimpering took on a new form, breathy and pleading, as if the digits sliding into him were not enough.

Balanced on his shoulders he worked himself up onto an elbow, throwing a glance back at Ulaz and taking in the sight of him unable to do anything but watch as Shiro pleasured himself. It made the human preen, back arching beautifully as he presented himself further, begging in that voice, "Ulaz...Alpha...please. So good, I'll be so good for you I promise. Need your knot. Need you to fill me up. Please, need you to make me yours."

Though the words were erotic to hear and definitely provided Ulaz with fodder for his imagination, he would not enter the cell. 

Shiro slid another finger inside himself, the two twisting and spreading as he fucked his entrance. The slick substance started dripping down his thighs at the increased movement, and Ulaz could catch the scent of it as the air in the containment room filtered out into the med bay. Sweet and thick, it caught on the back of his tongue just like the syrup his mother used to make from Ussak berries.

His mouth watered involuntarily, but he slapped a hand over his mouth and nose.

No.

He was stronger than his instincts. He was stronger than other galra, who would have taken this as an opportunity to take advantage of someone's vulnerability. He was a senior member for the Blade of Marmora, and every day he spent in this hellhole was another day they came closer to their mission. He would not waver. Not for Haggar, not for Sendak, and certainly not for this human who's smell reminded him of the home he hadn't seen since he was a kit.

He turned away, and this time when Shiro called out he did not turn around. The whimpers and moans increased, as did the sound of flesh moving against flesh, until the human gave a final garbled cry of his name.

Ulaz turned, thinking and hoping that this heat had run its course, but Shiro had simply moved from his knees to his back. He spread himself out luxuriously along the floor of the cell, body covered in a sheen of sweat, grooves of his abdominal muscles holding the evidence of his release.

His ears wiggled slightly as he observed Shiro, the subconscious motion showing his interest in the situation. The human noticed and a sultry smirk came over his face, fingers trailing through the fluid on his stomach and bringing it to his lips, sucking and licking it off.

His primal hindbrain set off at seeing this, and Ulaz had the strangest urge to see what Shiro would look like swollen with his kits, luxuriating in a nest made of the finest fabrics and wanting for absolutely nothing. Shiro seemed to sense that Ulaz watched him, and went back to presenting his body like a feast for the other man. 

Sliding his hands back down his torso he bypassed his cock, still flushed and leaking against his stomach, and went for his hole instead. It looked drenched in slick, and the muscle gave way easily for two fingers. The human hooked the digits forward, pressing against something deep inside, and another small wave of slick flowed forth, coating his hand completely.

Ulaz felt his own arousal pressing against his slit, and were he naked the shaft would no doubt be out completely. His tight under suit and uniform were the only things keeping him from the embarrassment of letting the human know how affected he was by this display.

Most galra within the Empire wanted to breed and mate with other galra, preferably a purebred strain. An old way that never died out after the destruction of Daibazaal, where blood purity could make or break a family. Ulaz originally came from a desert planet colony, and while his family had never intermarried or mated with the planet’s natives he did not subscribe to the same beliefs most loyalists did.

The universe was too large and expansive to be confined to only have partners of a single race, and that kind of old world thinking was exactly what the Blade wanted to get rid of.

He could admit that Shiro's form was pleasing to his eye, and that hearing his name spill from the human's lips caused his mouth to go dry. Shame could not be had in  _ those _ feelings. In feeling those things for someone who couldn't decline his advances or consent in the proper way, however, did bring a wave of contrition to the forefront of his mind.

The data pad in his hand sat unused, the sham of taking notes completely gone now as he simply watched Shiro continue to pleasure himself. That  _ was _ interesting however. When a galra reached the point of ejaculation they could continue, but they would need a short time to recover. Perhaps with this heat of his Shiro did not need the usual refractory period.

He didn't seem to be slowing down, adding a third finger beside the two already stimulating him internally, thighs trembling under the strain of being held open. He threw his head back at the stretch, an obscene moan rolling off his tongue. He alternated between rolling his hips up and fucking his fingers down, craning his neck to keep eye contact with Ulaz through the clear door.

Sweat beaded all over his body, glistening in the low light, and Ulaz had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. The human was resplendent, arching his back and putting on a show for Ulaz in hopes of drawing him in. Ulaz couldn’t bring himself to tear his gaze away from the man in front of him, didn’t know if he could look away even if Zarkon himself came in and offered himself up for execution right there.

Ulaz watched with rapt attention as Shiro’s fingers sank in repeatedly, hole fluttering around the digits as he pleasured himself. The sight is enough to send shockwaves directly to his groin, and he felt himself start leaking his own slick in response.

The human’s hand not currently occupied between his legs trailed up to his chest, fingers pinching and rolling his nipples. This stimulation seemed to push him over the edge, entire body tensing and shuddering as his cock pulsed and his second release painted his stomach.

Shiro went limp where he lay on the floor, fingers pulling out of his hole and resting on his abdomen, chest heaving and eyes glazed. He looked a little more alert than he previously did, perhaps orgasming during the heat helped bring clarity back for a short period of time? 

He looked over at Ulaz, his gaze clear for the first time since he had been brought to the medbay, before taking his jumpsuit and crawling underneath the bed built into the side of the wall. Shiro curled up with his back to the wall, pillowing his head on the clothes and making sure he faced the door. The positioning made sense to Ulaz, the wall and the bunk providing good cover, with the human able to see the entrance clearly in case of intruders.

Ulaz waited for a few moments, unlocking his secret files and tapping out a couple of notes for Kolivan before he couldn’t pretend anymore. He locked the data pad, setting it down on the counter and rummaging through a drawer for a ration bar. The bars were compact and made of dense nutritious material, suitable for replenishing a large amount of calories without eating a heavy meal. It would work well for Shiro, who still looked like he had a few rounds of this “heat” left in his body.

He also grabbed a pouch of electrolyte restoring liquid and a sheet from the cabinet before going to the observation cell. Shiro did appear to be completely passed out underneath the bed, still curled tightly around the fabric of his jumpsuit, sweat beading up on his skin. 

Ulaz unlocked the room and cautiously padded in. The smell hit him in the face the moment he entered, far more potent without the glass between them and the ventilation system filtering the air. He could feel saliva beginning to pool in the back of his mouth as he inhaled, letting himself take one deep breath before slapping a hand over his nose. 

Bending down he placed the sheet on the floor next to Shiro, not close enough to wake him, but enough that when he woke it would be within reach. The meal bar and drink he placed next to the sheet, sure that the human would need them after the amount of calories he surely had burned, and would burn, throughout the duration of his heat. 

Even through a trial such as this, Ulaz was a doctor first, and the wellbeing of his patient overrode any kind of curiosity he had about this affliction. Or any... _ desire _ ...he might be feeling at the scent and sight of this human.

Once the supplies had been deposited he retreated and resealed the door, using his fingerprint as the lock, so that it would not open unless he laid his hand on the door. He activated the privacy cloak on the door, the clear partition becoming milky so as to give the human within a semblance of privacy during the time when Ulaz could not directly monitor him. 

He looked up at the clock and realized that the end of his shift had come. He was a doctor however, which meant he could be called on at any moment, even if his shift had technically ended. His quarters were conveniently located right next to the med bay for that reason.

The quarters assigned to him were minimal, as all galra who weren’t above a specific rank received. The title of “doctor” afforded him the privacy of a single room instead of having to share, but no more. He tucked his data pad away, lifting the mattress and storing it inside foam pad to keep it safe.

He undid his uniform, letting the heavy garments fall away and leave him in just his tight undersuit before he allowed his mind to wander for a moment. Shiro had been radiant and beautiful, truly a vision in a place as bleak as this, and Ulaz couldn’t help the deep rush of  _ want _ that went through him at the thought of the human.

His fingers ran down the length of his suit, finding the hidden catches at the neck and shoulder easily and pulling them loose. As the skin tight fabric pulled away he ran his other hand over the revealed flesh. Being from a desert climate he had shorter fur than most others, and some thought he had no fur at all. The fur felt like a fine layer of velvet that covered his body, slightly thicker at his groin and where his head crest grew.

On his arms and back the fur remained one color, but on his torso the fur turned white. From his collarbones down to his inner thighs he had sparse white fur that speckled out, like little paint flecks, from the solid coloring on the rest of his body.

Peeling the suit the rest of the way down his torso and legs, he was embarrassed and slightly aroused by the fact that he had really been leaking slick since the first whiff he received of Shiro's scent. Kicking the suit off and into the corner of the room he sat back on the bed, legs spread and he rubbed and teased his entrance.

A soft moan pulled from his throat as he slide a finger through the slick coating the apex of his thighs. Some preferred to have more rigid roles in the bedroom, but Ulaz had never been worried about things like that. Whatever he and his partner of the night decided had always worked fine for him, as he liked being fucked and fucking his partner equally.

Seeing Shiro on his knees and his back like that hadn't incited Ulaz's dominant desires however. Shiro’s scent had been so potent, so sweet, that Ulaz leaked and craved his touch. He wanted to know what Shiro looked like in the throes of passion; underneath, above, beside him. 

He wanted to know Shiro in multiple aspects, in all the ways the human could give and receive pleasure.

Just the thought of Shiro taking him made Ulaz release another wave of slick, coating his fingers as his cock began to peak out from its sheath. He sighed in pleasure, and before he went any further he reached underneath his bed to pull out a small container that held a few toys he was fond of.

He pulled out a replica of a galran cock, blown glass with beautiful swirls of color through, complete with ridges and a realistic knot at the base. He fisted it and coated it thoroughly with his own slick, reaching down and teasing his entrance with the cool tip. His own cock had fully emerged from its sheath, resting heavily on his abdomen, ridges flaring and knot half swollen with how worked up he already was.

Propping his hips up with a pillow he circled his cock in one hand and started working the toy inside himself. It took him a few moments to achieve full penetration, the ridges on the replica stretching him deliciously while he jerked himself off.

Squeezing and twisting on the upstroke he paid special attention to the ridges of his cock, the skin extra sensitive where they flared up. In his mind he pictured Shiro, skin glistening with sweat and muscles tensing as he rode the Ulaz fiercely. The ridges on his cock were designed with pleasure in mind, both his and his partner’s, and he knew that Shiro would feel amazing around them, squeezing him like a velvet wrapped vice.

Not only thinking of Shiro riding him, but also the thought of Shiro inside him, hot flesh taking the place of the cool glass inside him. The human’s cock didn’t have any ridges on it like a galra did, but from what Ulaz could see it had been long and thick and it looked like it would press against his inner walls just the right way.

The thought of Shiro inside him, filling him up and breeding him made his knot start swelling up. The human was a vision and his scent could be bottled and sold as an aphrodisiac. He thrust harder with the toy, the artificial knot slipping inside and catching against his inner walls as he squeezed his own knot.

He didn’t know if he wanted Shiro on top of him, clamping down on his cock or inside of him and filling him up, but the thought of Shiro, naked and pleasured and pressed against him stood out at the forefront of Ulaz’s mind as he started coming. The ridges on his cock flared and his knot finished swelling, hot and hard in his hand as his back arched off the bed.

A feral snarl worked its way out from deep within his chest, hips jerking as his release painted his stomach. He still rocked the toy inside him, coming down slowly from the high, his thighs trembling with the aftershocks. Still holding his knot tight, he eased the toy out of his body and let it roll to the side as he enjoyed the after effects of his orgasm.

He swiped his fingers through the mess on his abdomen, pearlescent liquid darkening the fur there, and brought his hand up to his mouth. Sucking the mess off his fingers he thought briefly about what Shiro tasted like. The slick substance smelled sweet, but Ulaz had a feeling that his release would be musky and thick and his mouth watered just thinking about it.

At that moment, hand still tight around his knot and thoughts of Shiro on his mind, Ulaz made his decision. The Champion would leave this place alive, would make it back to Earth, and would help them in their fight. He’d already heard rumors that the next lion of Voltron was on his home planet, and maybe if Shiro could get back there then he could find it and help keep it away from the Empire.

He would free Shiro, Kolivan’s non-intervention orders be damned. Until then however, he needed to keep Sendak and Haggar away from Shiro as much as possible. He needed to protect the human and make sure he got a chance to go back to Earth and help them restore balance to the universe.

Ulaz let himself lay there for another few moments before rolling over onto his stomach and wrapping the blanket around his body. In the a few vargas he would be up and back in the med bay to keep an eye on Shiro and make sure he went through the rest of his heat without interruptions. For now he had to sleep though, so he could be sharp the next few quintants for Shiro’s sake.

* * *

A sharp pinging sound woke Ulaz from his sleep. He shook his head to clear the sleep from his mind as he realized that the beeping came from the alarm he had set on Shiro’s containment unit. He leapt out of bed, fishing a clean under suit from his wardrobe and belting his doctor uniform over it. He reached under the bed for his data pad specific to the Blade and shuffled it through the rest of his notes and supplies. Sparing a look at the mirror over his sink, he ran a hand through the crest on his head to straighten it and smooth it down.

He attempted to make his stride look casual as he walked into the med bay, hearts seizing as he saw Commander Sendak standing in front of the containment unit, face in a snarl when he realized he could not open the door. The fluffy galra’s ears twitched and he whirled around, face still angry as he growled out, “This door needs to be open. The Champion has a match.”

Ulaz saluted the Commander, holding the gaze of a natural eye and a cybernetic one for a moment before responding, “Impossible. He’s come down with a sickness and he needs to be closely monitored. I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

Sendak stood shorter than Ulaz by a few inches, but when he invaded the taller galra’s space Ulaz’s flicked his ears back in a submissive gesture. He would fight to protect Shiro, but he had to be smart about it.

“He is a gladiator. I do not care what sickness he has. He will go to the ring and fight. He is the Champion and he is called for.”

Ulaz raised an eyebrow and gave the appearance of giving in for a moment. He reached for the data pad with Shiro’s files loaded on it, and pretended to casually swipe through them for a moment.

“Very well Commander. When the Champion falls to a lesser opponent because he is unable to stand, let alone fight, and Haggar comes to me to ask why her favored plaything is gone I will be sure to direct her to your office.”

Sendak’s ears flicked back at the mention of the druid leader. He might have been a seasoned commander, but no one in the entire Empire heard Haggar’s name without a small shiver of fear running up their spine. The shorter galra kept Ulaz’s gaze for another tic before looking down. The communicator on his belt beeped and drew his attention before he could respond to Ulaz.

Reading the message he huffed and sidestepped around the doctor, walking towards the exit and throwing a reply over his shoulder, “If he’s not ready to fight within 3 quintants I’ll drag him to the arena myself, sickness damned.”

Ulaz breathed a sigh of relief as the commander left, happy that his bluff had worked. He would have to keep an eye on Sendak from now on. Clearly the Commander had his own agenda in regards to Shiro and Ulaz would be damned if he allowed any more harm to come to the human.

He padded over to the cell and had a look through the peephole at Shiro. The human had changed his position since the last time he’d been there, no longer under the bunk, but sitting up against the back wall, sheet draped over his shoulders like a cape. He didn’t seem as out of it like earlier, but still had the flush in his face and the dilation in his eyes.

It pleased Ulaz to see the food had been eaten and the hydration pouch laying empty as well, both crumpled on the floor. He smiled and went to the cabinet underneath his workstation, grabbing another serving of rations. Using the small trap door at the bottom of the divider he pushed them through, watching as Shiro darted forward to take them.

He watched the human eat and drink for a moment longer before sitting at his desk and tapping out a few notes to Kolivan, cautiously broaching the subject of finding a way to free the Champion in light of rumors surrounding his planet and the Blue Lion. He knew that Kolivan would not be happy regarding this plan but even he would have to admit it made sense.

Ulaz just had to protect Shiro until the time was right. Keep him out of Haggar’s machinations and out of Sendak’s ambitions. Shiro would be on his own in the arena, but Ulaz knew the human would be more than capable in that regard.

They would both get out of this place. Ulaz would make sure of it even if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro never expected to see Ulaz again and when he laid eyes on him after he infiltrated the Castle of Lions, it rattled him. He had thought the doctor would’ve been caught and killed for helping him break free, but it pleased him to see that hadn’t been the case. 

Shiro’s memories of his imprisonment were still fuzzy at best, so he couldn’t really explain why his heart soared when he saw Ulaz again. He thought it must’ve been his happiness at having the Blade of Marmora join their alliance officially. He also couldn’t explain the heart wrenching sadness when it seemed like Ulaz had perished fighting the Robeast. Or his elation when Pidge caught the distress signal of an escape pod. 

The galra had been able to activate the space time fold and eject his pod in the nick of time, saving himself from the explosion that destroyed their foe. It had been the final straw that allowed Allura to trust him, though she did still seem wary at times. Ulaz had been welcomed aboard the Castle of Lions and given quarters and permissions befitting an ambassador.

The rest of the team quickly warmed up to him, but it wasn’t really a challenge. Ulaz exuded calm and had a peaceful presence. He spoke softly and had no problem answering any question that the paladins had about the galra. Pidge and Hunk especially loved talking with him because they wanted to know the ins and outs of the galra technology as much as they could. Keith liked talking with him because Ulaz had a completely different form of sparring than the rest of the group and fighting him presented a new challenge, since next to Shiro, Keith had the best hand to hand fighting scores in the simulator. 

Days turned to weeks, and eventually a month had passed, with Ulaz working his way seamlessly into their day to day routine. He helped Allura and Coran man the Castle defenses whenever Voltron was in combat and had dedicated himself to helping the paladins improve their hand to hand combat, of which he ascertained most were severely lacking skills in.

One such day after the galra had thoroughly trounced them all in the sparring ring, they were cooling off in the communal area, chatting amicably and replenishing their energy, when Ulaz smelled something different than the normal array of scents this pack kept. 

Sweet, but nothing like the scent Shiro had given off during his own heat. Similar but not quite the same. Less saccharine, with a citrusy afternote that tickled Ulaz’s nose and made him sneeze. The paladins all looked at him with questions on their faces as he explained, “A new scent. Sweet and...tart? Not like anything I’ve ever smelt before. Is someone going into heat?”

The blue paladin, Lance, flushed and waved his hand. He rubbed his neck, a seemingly unconscious movement, which caused the scent to grow thicker. 

Sheepishly he spoke, “Yeah it’s me. Haven’t had access to any suppressants since we left Earth, so I figured I was about due for one. Not sure how we’re going to just stop fighting for a few days while I do my thing.”

Ulaz tilted his head, nodding at the glands on the human’s neck.

“Could we not synthesize a suppressant for you based on the hormones within your own body? It would work more effectively than something mass produced for all omegas, I’m sure.”

Pidge and Hunk made inquisitive noises at that. Suppressants on Earth were a widely used medication by omegas, but they were mass produced and distributed. Some omegas couldn’t find ones that worked with their particular hormone balances, but creating a formula specific to each person would be not only time consuming but very expensive. Of course, being on a spaceship that had technology Earth couldn’t even dream of yet would make the process easier.

Lance shrugged. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try. It’s not like I can just take a few days off from being a paladin to go through my heat.”

The trio of paladins along with Ulaz stood and made their way to the door, but as the galra turned back he saw that Shiro had gone stiff where he sat on the couch. The Black Paladin looked like he had seen a ghost, but Ulaz didn’t have a chance to look further before the youngest three paladins herded him out the door.

A memory struck Shiro out of nowhere when Ulaz mentioned heats. Human heats that he should have no knowledge of, and the human could only watch as the recollection came over him in a sudden wave. 

* * *

_ Shiro knew the second his heat started in the cells. He could feel the hormone change causing his body temperature to elevate and slick start leaking from his body. His scent had changed too, becoming deeper and sweeter as omegas often do during their heats, and some of his other cellmates had taken notice. _

_ One of them, a species of alien Shiro couldn’t even dream the proper name for, had mandibles like an insect and four arms that reminded him of a praying mantis. It vocalized in strange clicks and whistles, and he had no idea if they were friendly or aggressive, but he’d been around enough alphas to know that kind of look meant they were interested. A second alien, this one vaguely humanoid with deep ridges on their face in a triangular pattern and long tusks that jutted out from an underbite, approached from the other side of him. It looked reminiscent of an Orc, with deep greenish brown plates lining the ridges on its face, lifting off the skin as it made interest in Shiro known. _

_ A growl started deep in Shiro’s torso, instincts working overtime to try and compensate for the fact that, biologically, all he really wanted to do was nest and mate. The last time he’d had a heat was nearly a year ago, in a safe environment at the Galaxy Garrison, but he remembered from old health classes the fact that omegas could rival alphas in aggression during their heats if they were threatened. Old instincts built in from their ancestors, but if an omega started their heat in a dangerous place or situation their body would use all the excess hormones and channel them into self defense. _

_ His hands curled into claws and he hunkered down into a defensive position. Through his peripheral vision he saw the Mantis making a move towards his left flank with one appendage, the “hand” reaching out to brush against his side. Red clouded his vision and he moved with speed that surprised the alien, hand grasping the first section of the limb and giving a sharp twist and pull, a scream emanating from it when a loud CRACK! echoed throughout the cell and the first section of its arm dislocated from the rest of its body. _

_ Bright orange liquid started pouring from the wound and Mantis started screaming and flailing its remaining limbs in pain. The Orc growled and came forward, wrapping its arms around Shiro, pinning his arms against his sides. Any other fighter would clam up and worry about being grappled from behind, but Shiro just grinned. By pinning his arms and holding him the Orc had freed up his legs and given him the ability kick freely without worrying about losing his balance. _

_ The Mantis had shrunk back and held its arm to its torso, the blood flow slowing as it clotted, and it looked at Shiro with a look that could only be categorized as rage. The human took in the plates and the thick exoskeleton encasing the alien and realized that he wouldn’t be able to beat this one without the use of his hands. _

_ As the alien moved forward, Shiro aimed a sharp kick at its face, catching the right mandible and causing its head to whip sharply to the left. With it distracted, Shiro wiggled his arms and managed to drive his elbow back hard enough in the Orc’s body that it let out a huff of breath. He, along with all other omegas in his high school, had been required to take self defense class, and the instructors always reminded them to S.I.N.G. if they were grabbed from behind. Keeping that in mind he stomped his heel down onto the top of the aliens foot, threw his head back into its nose and finally turned to knee him in the groin. _

_ The Orc dropped Shiro to the ground, clutching his nose as dark green blood dripped from the wound. It looked at the human and snarled, lips bearing yellow upper teeth as it charged. Shiro sidestepped and hooked his arm around the aliens neck, leaping onto its back and wrapping his legs around the waist for leverage. It started choking and gasping for air as he crushed its windpipe, and Shiro in his right mind might have let him go, content to teach the alien its lesson. _

_ Shiro in heat, however, had no such thoughts.  _

_ This was a hostile alien, attacking and provoking him in the most vulnerable time and mercy was the last thing on his mind. Letting out a growl of his own, he repositioned his hands and gave an almighty pull as the spinal column of the alien snapped and the body fell limp to the floor. _

_ His head snapped up to look at the Mantis, which had a look of bewilderment and fear in its eyes as it backed into a corner for a more defensive stance. Vaguely Shiro heard the sounds of guards entering the cell and yelling at him to stop, but his body held so much adrenaline and rage he didn’t think he could stop even if he wanted to.  _

_ Rushing forward, he grabbed for the already injured limb, grasping it and using his momentum to swing around Mantis’ back and pull the arm backwards with him. The alien gave another screech of pain, which turned sharper and more frantic as Shiro ripped and pulled the remaining part of the limb off, leaving a gaping hole the size of his hand in the creature’s torso. Its other three appendages flailed, trying to reach back around to grasp him, but he held himself too close to its back for it to gain purchase.  _

_ He didn’t want to draw the fight out, so with a grimace he wedged both hands inside the hole in the exoskeleton and pulled. The alien’s screams heightened for a moment before a thick gush of orange blood spilled forward, hot around Shiro’s hands as he pulled the carapace open. The Mantis gave a final sickening gurgle as the torso cracked open, falling to the floor with twitching limbs as its nervous system failed. _

_ Shiro wiped his hands off on his jumpsuit, backing himself into the corner to make sure he had an open view of the entire communal cell. Two guards came forward, pushing through the prisoners and taking in the scene in front of them. The human hunkered down behind the alien carcass, growling and trying to make himself look bigger than he really was. The galra looked at each other for a moment before one drew out a long baton that crackled with purple energy. They flanked him and managed to get a hit in before he could do any damage and it subdued him enough so that they could restrain him and bring him to the medbay _ .

* * *

From there the memories faded slightly, his brain not being able to fully recall as the heat swept through his body. He did remember however, the soothing scent of home and a feeling of protection that made him come down from his aggression. The scent had been deep and spicy, filling his lungs and making him almost dizzy with how much he needed to inhale it. A galra who wasn’t interested in taking advantage of him, used his  _ name  _ instead of the title Champion, spoke softly and moved slowly.

Not a textbook alpha in regards to human biology, but an alpha nevertheless. Shiro couldn’t remember the fine details from the middle of his heat, but his hindbrain did recall the seclusion and the sustenance provided to him. He remembered coming back to himself a few days later, the heat fading from his mind to the sound of raised voices in the med bay.

* * *

_ “-no idea what kind of illness the Champion has, he should be under observation for at least-” the doctor, Ulaz, from the past few days stopped talking abruptly and another voice filled the silence. A woman, who practically spoke in a whisper, but no one dared interject when she had the floor. _

_“No. The Champion will be coming with me. I have..._ ideas _to enhance him for the arena. Emperor Zarkon is not so keen on the possibility of his Champion falling in a fight, and so he shall be...improved. Bring him.”_

_ With that he blearily looked up from his spot on the floor and heard two sets of footsteps. The opacity of the door dropped and two guards entered the cell. He drooped with exhaustion; heats took a lot of omegas without proper calorie intake, and he couldn’t possibly fight them off. They slammed cuffs around his wrists and dragged him out of the cell. Ulaz stood head and shoulders over the woman who spoke to him, and Shiro couldn’t contain the fear that ran down his spine at the sight of her druid robes. It was common knowledge within the prison cells that if a druid called on you, you would not come back. _

_ Or at least, you wouldn’t come back all yourself. _

_ This druid had a presence that took up the entire room, and she wore no mask like the others. Her eyes glowed yellow, with strange markings running down her face. The guards stopped in front of her for a moment and a clawed hand shot out to grip Shiro’s chin. She leaned in and twisted his face this way and that, eyes searching for something. A cruel smile twisted her lips and she let go of him, gesturing at the guards to follow her. _

_ Shiro knew struggling wouldn’t help him; his heat had left him depleted, his wrists were bound, and he couldn’t possibly fight two guards off. He had no choice but to let them drag him, though he did throw one last glance over his shoulder at the galra standing in the lab. _

_ Ulaz held himself stiffly, presenting the picture perfect soldier, but Shiro could see his eyes weren’t in it. His tail had curled around the back of his leg, tip flicking against his calf, but that was the only outside indication of his struggle to stay still. _

_ As the medbay doors started closing, Shiro tried to take a picture in his mind of this galra. The only one so far to show any kind of compassion towards him. Who had gone out of his way to protect him and try to keep him safe for as long as he could. _

_ Those soulful golden eyes were the last thing he saw as the doors slid shut and he was marched towards the druid labs. It would be the last time he saw Ulaz, for sure, but Shiro allowed himself a moment of hope as they strapped him down to another table. _

_ Just a glimpse of it really, a future where his alpha wasn’t human, instead a foot taller than him and purple, but was still protective and kind and good. _

_ It was his last thought before everything went black. _

* * *

Coming out of the memory felt like surfacing from a dream. All at once Shiro remembered everything; the aggression that lead him to the medbay in the first place and the protection given to him by an alpha who knew nothing except that he needed comfort. Shiro had had the feeling in the back of his mind for weeks that Ulaz held back during their interactions, and now he knew that he was right.

After all, how could Ulaz bring up the situation without sounding horribly awkward? He’d seen Shiro at his most vulnerable,  _ helped _ him at his most vulnerable, and was content to let Shiro bring it up in due time if the human wished. It made Shiro’s heart ache and swell and press into his ribs, because no one had ever cared that much about his comfort before.

The galra had exhibited all the classic signs of an alpha’s innate protectiveness and it made the omega inside of Shiro purr with want, his hindbrain happy with the attention from a potential mate. The rational, human side of Shiro’s brain wanted Ulaz too, but for different reasons.

Like the small smile that graced his face when he watched the paladins bicker about something inconsequential. Or the way his ears wiggled when he seemed flustered, either by Allura’s stony gaze or Pidge’s incessant pestering about galran technology. His tail had a mind of its own at times, usually curling around his leg when he stood, or flicking back and forth when he rested.

He liked the way Ulaz’s head crest stood on its own when one of the paladins managed to sneak up on him. The soft and quiet way he had listened to Lance one afternoon, when the Blue Paladin had been feeling particularly homesick and wanted to talk about his family. How his lean form looked when he handled his blade, quick and powerful like a panther striking through thick jungle brush. He liked the glimpse of soft looking purple and white fur he’d caught one day when Ulaz rushed onto the training deck, still fastening the buttons on his tunic.

There didn’t seem to be a universal way to court, and Shiro didn’t want to risk making a gesture and possibly offending the galra, so he figured being upfront about it would be his best bet. But first he had to confront Ulaz about remembering the heat he’d spent in captivity. He had to let Ulaz know that he remembered what the alien had done for him, but that it wasn’t the only reason that he was interested.

He hung back in the training area one day watching the rest of the team wander off towards the common area with Ulaz trailing behind, tapping away on a data pad as he walked. Shiro jogged a little to catch up with the long legged figure, clearing his throat to grab Ulaz’s attention. The taller man stopped and turned, tail flicking slightly as he took in the paladin in front of him.

“Yes, Shiro? What can I do for you?”

Shiro felt a blush rise over his face at the intense gaze fixed on him, and before he could stop himself blurted out, “I remember what happened in the medbay during my heat.”

The crest on Ulaz’s head lifted slightly and his tail’s movement increased as he slowly lowered his tablet and clipped it to his belt. He remained quiet, so Shiro continued.

“I was in heat in the cells. I...I attacked two other prisoners and they brought me to you because they thought something was wrong with me. You...you talked to me. You asked me what my name was. You protected me when I couldn’t protect myself.”

Ulaz still said nothing so Shiro plowed on, feeling bold, “Why? Why would you do that? Why would you risk so much for me? For someone you didn’t know?”

The galra let out a soft sigh and moved closer carefully, like he wanted to make sure he didn’t box Shiro in against the wall. 

“Because you gave me hope. You were brought into the ring like a Vletga for slaughter. No one in that stadium thought you would last longer than a dobosh. And then there you were, standing over Myzax like you had been fighting in gladiator matches your whole life.”

Shiro felt his face grow even hotter, and his gaze dropped to the floor. Ulaz’s fingers came to Shiro’s chin and gently titled his face back up so they could lock eyes as he continued.

“How could I look upon strength and endurance such as that and not want to see you succeed? You defeated everything they threw at you, time and time again. Always fighting for the slimmest hope of freedom. How could I let anything happen to someone so persistent? Every day they threw you in that ring hoping to break you, and every day you bested their expectations and their monstrosities. I would not see you suffer in my care if I could prevent it.”

Shiro looked up at Ulaz, eyes dark and full of longing as he took in the man in front of him. The only one who had shown him a shred of compassion during his captivity, and the one who he felt connected to in ways he couldn’t explain. Ulaz saw the emotions on the human’s face, and saw his hesitation too.

Wanting to make sure Shiro knew he reciprocated those feelings, he moved forward slowly, giving the paladin enough time to move if he so wished. The hand under Shiro’s chin trailed down, draping over his shoulder to help bring him into Ulaz’s chest, where the top of Shiro’s head just brushed his collarbones. He’d seen the other paladins do this, calling it a “hug”, and claiming that it helped build and foster relationships between reciprocants. His other arm came around the human’s shoulders, loosely in case he felt the need to duck away, and Ulaz hunched slightly to rest his chin on the top of Shiro’s head.

Shiro stood still for a moment, arms at his sides before they crept up and around Ulaz’s middle. Loosely at first, but then he clutched at the galra’s clothing, holding himself tight to the other man’s body. Ulaz smiled and nuzzled the top of the human’s head, a low rumble working its way from deep within his chest. An innate trait used by galra to soothe their kits or mates in times of need.

It seemed to be working on the human, who started rubbing his cheek against Ulaz’s chest and scenting him. The galra grinned and continued his happy rumbling, pulling back for a moment to ask, “May I?”

Shiro had no idea what he was going to do, but nodded regardless; he trusted Ulaz implicitly. He pulled away from the human slightly, turning one of his arms slightly so that his inner wrist could rub against the side of Shiro’s neck and allow their scents to mingle there. Shiro grinned at the gesture and reached up to return it, rubbing his scent gland against Ulaz, the wiry fur tickling his skin.

The galra let out a soft trill, moving his neck into the embrace and allowing Shiro to rub there for a few moments. His eyes slid shut, the soft floral and rainwater scent making its way to his nose as Shiro marked him. The human let out a happy noise and nuzzled once more into Ulaz’s torso before pulling back. The skin on Shiro’s face flushed with red, a small hint of uncertainty on his face which lessened as he took in the happy look on the galra’s face.

His ears wiggled slightly and he blinked very slowly as he looked into Shiro’s eyes. The black paladin grinned and ducked his head, blush burning on his cheeks as he stammered, “So you uh, you come here often?”

Ulaz’s head tilted to the side, “Of course I do, Shiro. This is the main corridor to the common area. We all come here often.”

Shiro chuckled and shook his head, blush deepening still. “Sorry, it’s a human idiom. A stupid flirting line when people are nervous around someone they want to ask on a date.”

The galra’s face scrunched in confusion before he double tapped the translator built into his suit. It beeped and spit out a phrase in galran that made his ears pin back against his skull and his crest to fluff up. He let out a cough, the skin on his face flushing dark blue before ducking his head.

“You...you wish to mate with me?”

Shiro let out a sudden snort, covering his mouth with a hand as he wheezed, “Not mate. Not yet at least. Usually humans will date, or court, for some time before they decide they want to bond permanently.”

Ulaz’s eyes went soft and he waited patiently for Shiro to continue. The human took a shuddering breath before he went on, “You’re...well you’re kind of perfect, Ulaz. I never got a chance to thank you for what you did while I was imprisoned, and I know that you’re aware already, but for humans...taking care of an omega in heat is a big deal. Having an alpha take care of you like that sets off instincts. Not that what I feel for you is just instinct! You’re strong and sweet and kind. You’ve got this thing where when you’re annoyed your tail flicks ever so slightly. It’s adorable. You’re safe....you make me  _ feel  _ safe. And I haven’t felt safe in a long time.”

The galra saw the raw emotion in the human’s eyes as he reached up, cradling the side of Shiro’s face with his hand. The difference in their size was almost comical, but when the paladin nuzzled his palm Ulaz could think of nothing but how serene Shiro looked in that moment. Like all his troubles melted away when Ulaz touched him. A feeling that Ulaz decided he would strive to induce daily if he could. Storm cloud grey eyes looked into his own, the silence between them heavy and full of promise.

The quiet moment broke when a loud crash echoed through the hallway, coming from the communal lounge area. Pidge’s uproarious laugh and Lance yelling about Keith always ruining the fun followed the sound out to their ears. Shiro’s shoulders dropped for a second and he sighed; the team leader never got a moment to himself it seemed.

He looked around Ulaz’s shoulder to make sure no one had come looking for him yet before refocusing on the galra in front of him. He gazed down at Shiro, adoration clear in his eyes while his thumb rubbed the skin of the human’s cheek tenderly. Shiro grinned and pushed up on his toes, and Ulaz met him halfway, leaning down to press their foreheads together. The white forelock on Shiro’s head tickled Ulaz’s nose, making the Black Paladin smile at the way he scrunched his face.

They stayed like that, just breathing the same air for a few moments before Shiro pulled away and started down the hall to the lounge area, where the noise that had grown even louder as Allura’s and Coran’s voices joined the fray. Just before he crossed the threshold into the room he stopped and turned back to look at Ulaz. Ulaz, who still stood in the same spot with his tail curling around his leg and mooning after the human like a lovestruck kit. Shiro beamed back at him and gave a slight wave before heading into the room.

Ulaz had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life, and vowed that he would court Shiro the way the human deserved before making any other moves.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro had been receiving food.

Not food goo from the kitchen, but  _ food  _ food. He had woken up to a basket of strange fruits and dried meats outside his door. He’d nearly stepped on it, but caught himself at the last moment. No card or identifying mark came with it, but when Shiro looked up he caught the tip of a purple tail flicking around the nearest corner. 

He grew warm at the thought of Ulaz providing for him, and eagerly took the basket inside. Normally he wouldn’t be greedy about sharing food, but a gift intended for courting generally didn’t get shared with others, and he didn’t want to insult Ulaz by giving some to the others. Plus...it was nice to have something that he could keep for himself.

He set the basket on his dresser, grabbing something that looked like a peach but bright purple. He bit into it and let out a soft moan. The flesh had a texture like a pear but tasted acidic and tart like citrus. It was delicious and just what he had been craving. He wondered if Ulaz had these on hand or if he’d had to go looking for them. The thought of an alpha searching for food and providing for him made his omega hindbrain purr with delight.

After finishing the fruit, he left the room with a little more pep in his step as he thought of gifts for the galra courting him. Ulaz was a practical individual, fighting in a rebellion since his teenage years had brought that aspect to life within him, and Shiro knew a gift that had functional and sincerity behind it would go a long way with him.

As the rest of the team filed into the training area Shiro spotted the galra. Ulaz had propped himself up against the wall trying to appear nonchalant. It was adorable to see the galra’s tail flicking back and forth and his ears shift when he became aware of Shiro’s presence.

Shiro slowed as he got closer, making as if to walk right into the sparring ring, and feeling almost mean when he saw the droop to Ulaz’s shoulders and ears. Grinning devilishly he rethought his course of action, making a beeline towards the other man. He reached out and grabbed Ulaz around the wrist, tugging for him to follow around the nearest corner. 

Ulaz came willingly, of course, being led like a puppy and letting out a soft noise when Shiro pushed him against the wall out of sight. He stepped into the alien’s space, eyes playful as he took in the slightly faster breath and dilation of Ulaz’s pupils. Quietly, not wanting to break the moment between them he murmured, “Thank you for the gift. The fruit was delicious.”

The galra started purring, a rumble starting in his chest and vibrating out, so deep that Shiro could feel it where his hands were pressed into Ulaz’s torso. He lifted a hand, claws sheathed as he gently traced the shape of Shiro’s mouth with one finger. His eyes were half lidded while he touched Shiro’s face, the taste of the fruit still on his tongue while the galra caressed him reverently. 

“Moon Sorrel. They are delicious and notoriously hard to find. I procured a small bushel of them on my travels and could think of no better use than giving them to you.”

Shiro blushed, liking the thought of Ulaz finding something rare and thinking of him. He looked up, catching the galra’s gaze as his hands traveled up, wrist rubbing against his neck and mixing their scents there. Ulaz’s crest fluffed slightly, his pupils dilating and nostrils flaring as he took in their combined scent. A spicy and sweet aroma that reminded Shiro of the chili sauce his mother used to make when she prepared dumplings. It comforted him and he felt a soft purr start in his throat as the scent of home and safety washed over him.

Soft hands framed his face, fingers tracing over the skin gently as Ulaz leaned in to press their foreheads together. Shiro touched his left wrist, fingers ruffling the fur there and closed his eyes whispering, “I want to kiss you so badly right now.”

“Then you should do so.” 

Ulaz’s rumbles deepened and Shiro opened his eyes in time to see the galra smile, ears twitching slightly as he gazed at the human in front of him. Steeling his courage the human pushed up on his toes, using his grip on Ulaz’s neck to pull him closer. The galra went willingly, eyes sliding slowly shut as their mouths pressed together for the first time. 

Kissing an alien was remarkably similar to kissing a human, it seemed. Shiro had never been the one who’d had to crane his neck up before. Initially he had been nervous about Ulaz’s fangs, but they seemed to be no more in the way than his own teeth were. The kiss stayed soft and sweet, just a press of their lips together, but it made Shiro’s heart race.

He pulled away, laughing softly when Ulaz chased his mouth. The galra’s face flushed a deep blue, lips pulled into a smile as he nuzzled their foreheads together. Shiro’s heart swelled up and pressed against his ribs, almost making it hard to breathe with the amount of happiness he felt, and a quick glance into Ulaz’s eyes showed him that the other man felt the same.

They stood for another moment, foreheads together and enjoying each other’s company. The moment broke when the echoes of yelling came from the training room. Ulaz huffed and gave one last nuzzle before pulling away and turning towards the room. His tail flicked behind him and Shiro couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and catch it, tugging very gently and grinning at the full body shiver that went up Ulaz’s spine.

He turned and gave a playful glare, but Shiro could see the lust in his eyes and realized he’d probably just crossed some kind of Galra body language line. 

Interesting.

He’d have to keep that in mind for future reference.

* * *

 

A few days after receiving his first gifts from Ulaz Shiro decided he needed to step up to the plate and find a courting gift of his own. He knew that the galra would appreciate something practical, and that got Shiro’s mind going. Ulaz was a mainstay on the ship now, helping Allura and Coran and also serving as a liaison between Voltron and the Blade of Marmora.

Shiro knew that the luxite blade Ulaz carried was more than just a prop; it was a tool and needed to be properly taken care of. Living on the Castle Ship he wasn’t presented with many opportunities to shop, but he found time a few days later when the had successful liberated a small moon from galra control.

The native population had insisted on throwing a feast for them to celebrate and show their thanks, and Shiro found time to slip away after the meal to look through some of the market stalls. In a small corner shop with a hot forge in the back he found something suitable. 

The shopkeeper, a small alien with rabbit-like ears and orange scales saw him poking about. Wiping their hands on a rag they asked, “Can I help you find something? You look a little lost, dear.”

Blushing he held up the item he had been looking at, a kit that held a stone for sharpening blades as well as oil to polish and clean, asking, “Yeah, how much for this?”

The alien twitched its nose, looking first at Shiro’s paladin armor and then outside at the celebration. It smiled softly, “No charge for a Paladin of Voltron. You’ve more than earned it.”

Shiro shook his head, reaching into his belt for the money chip they all had. He held it out. “Please, it wouldn’t feel right for me to take it without giving you something.”

A small twitch of the ears and a soft smile was the only reaction Shiro got, his chip being placed against the one on the alien’s wrist, a beep the only evidence of a transaction taking place. He tucked it back into his belt and the shopkeeper took the box, wrapping it in plain brown paper before returning it to him.

He held the package close to his chest as he returned to the festivities, making sure to stow it in a safe place until the team returned to the Castle. When the planet’s native population finally let them retire for the evening Shiro nearly sighed with relief. He loved being part of the rebellion and helping save planets, but sometimes...sometimes it exhausted him. Bone deep weariness that couldn’t be shaken off by physical rest alone. 

After they docked their lions and changed out of armor the rest of the team went off to the common area, Hunk making plans to try a few new local recipes he had learned, and trying to get Pidge and Lance to agree to be his taste testers. He thought about joining them for a moment before turning towards his quarters. He loved his pack, he really did, but sometimes they were too exuberant for him. Especially when Hunk, Pidge, and Lance all got together. When that triad put their heads together they were masterminds of mayhem, and after the battle and festival Shiro just wanted some quiet.

Ulaz sat cross legged on the floor outside his room, tapping away at a data pad, and instantly Shiro’s mood lifted. The galra’s ears twitched and he looked up, a smile crossing his face at the sight of the Black Paladin. He stood and reached out for Shiro, who went willingly, tangling their fingers together after he pressed on the door of his room. 

“Lights to 50%.” 

The room filled with a soft glow, gentle on their eyes as Shiro lead Ulaz to the bed built into the wall. The galra sat down, eyes trained on his human as Shiro walked over to place his parcel down on the dresser and open the drawers, pulling out clothes to sleep in. He didn’t even think as he pulled his vest off, only stopping when he heard a cough come from behind him.

Looking over his shoulder he grinned when he saw Ulaz making a herculean effort to look everywhere around the room but at Shiro, his crest fluffed and flushed a deep blue in the face. Shiro chuckled and turned back around, toeing off his boots and pulling his pants down, “It’s not like you haven’t seen it all before Ulaz.”

The galra huffed, “Yes, well that was under entirely different circumstances. I would never presume-”

Dragging sweatpants up his hips and tying them at the waist Shiro finally turned back around, grabbing the gift and walking back over to the bed. He dropped down and leaned against the galra, liking the way his fur felt against bare skin. 

“I know you’d never. I’m comfortable with you, it’s okay.”

He turned and nuzzled Ulaz’s cheek, hand coming up to tilt the galra towards him so their mouths could press together. Their courtship had only been going for a few weeks now, but Shiro felt like he had known Ulaz for years. Pulling back and grinning he held out the box for Ulaz, “This is for you.”

Ulaz’s ears twitched slightly and his long fingers delicately picked at the knot holding the wrapping together. It fell away to reveal the plain wooden box, which Ulaz opened to see the actual gift; a simple whetstone and blade oil, with a soft cloth to condition the luxite.

The galra looked at the contents of the box with such reverence that one would think Shiro had gifted him the end of the Empire right there.

To Ulaz it was so much more than a simple blade maintenance kit. It was the sign that Shiro had fully committed to their courtship. This gift wasn’t something frivolous, but something substantial. Something for Ulaz to use on a blade that his  _ life  _ depended on. The magnitude of that was not lost on the galra.

He gently laid the box on the side table next to the bed and turned, hand engulfing Shiro's face as he pulled their foreheads together. Shiro smiled and placed his hands on Ulaz’s neck, exhaling deeply and relishing the contact. Both their cultures had slightly different ways for expressing affection, but they were figuring it out together.

Shiro pulled back and flopped down, pulling Ulaz with him so that they were laying on the bed. They had only recently started entering each other’s respective private quarters, but Shiro felt like Ulaz had been sharing his space for years. Ulaz had to curl himself slightly to fit on the bed, but he would take a kink in his back any day if it meant being able to spend the night with Shiro.

Having a warm body curled around him soothed and calmed Shiro. His inner omega liked the thought of having an alpha between him and the door too. He wormed his way into the circle of Ulaz’s arms, resting his head underneath the galra’s chin and reaching between them to lace their fingers together. His partner purred lowly and Shiro smiled when he felt Ulaz’s tail wrap around his ankle.

Being pressed against Ulaz’s neck gave him access to the soothing scent of home and safety, the rumbling in his ear lulling him to sleep.

* * *

 

Ulaz needed a gift for his intended. He’d already proven his capability to provide sustenance and protection, but he needed something else.

He knew of the planet his paladin came from, that  _ all  _ the paladins came from, and he saw the longing in Shiro’s eyes whenever someone mentioned their home. On one hand, he wished that Shiro could’ve stayed on Earth and didn’t have to participate in this war. But on the other, if that had happened he and Shiro never would have met officially and started the process of becoming mates.

Still, if he had a way to ease the human’s melancholy he would take it without question. He remembered Thace mentioning a swap moon that had a speciality shop full of Earth products and wondered if anything there would strike Shiro’s fancy.

He had just finished a small reconnaissance mission for Kolivan, monitoring the trade route of Empire ships, when he found himself in the vicinity of that particular swap moon. It would be a waste of time to not go and peruse their stocks. 

He didn’t wear his Marmora suit in, opting for a much more subdued version of his old uniform from the Empire, with a partial mask to help keep his face hidden. The shop was small and shoved into the corner of the plaza, away from the hustle and bustle of the main thoroughfare.

Ducking inside, Ulaz’s eyes darted around and took in all the odds and ends around the shop. It seemed to be a conglomeration of different Earth items, with no rhyme or reason as to how they were organized. The owner of the store, a slim and tall alien with one large eye and four arms, saw him enter and rushed to greet him.

“Hello my good sir! Please, please have a look around. Here at Ka’rim’s Terra Emporium we specialize in rare artifacts from a blue planet many decaphoebes away. Let me know if you see something you’re interested in!”

Ulaz nodded to him and turned, looking through the shelves for anything that might strike Shiro’s fancy and help lift his spirits. Some human literature and jewelry made their way to the counter, along with a strange pair of shoes. 

After nearly a varga he had assembled a collection of items that had no real meaning to him, but he felt would make Shiro smile. The owner gladly rung him up for nearly three hundred and fifty GAC, probably not used to having anyone come into his store at all, let alone purchasing this much of his inventory. 

The packages were wrapped and he made sure to carefully bring them all to his ship and store them safely before taking off and heading back to the Castle of Lions.

Once his ship was properly in hyperspeed he put the cruise control on and took a few moments to think about his mate to be. Their courtship had progressed at a rate that surprised Ulaz. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would have the opportunity to pursue a partner like Shiro. Someone brave and strong and kind. Someone who would help bring peace to the universe. 

Shiro was the best thing that had ever happened to Ulaz, and he would treasure the human for as long as they both lived.

As he rounded the moon the ship had docked behind, his communication screen beeped as the castle hailed him. Coran popped up on his screen, “Hello Ulaz. The flight deck is open for you, proceed in.”

He nodded at the older Altean and steered his vessel into the ship, making sure to not bump any of the other pods as he landed. He jumped out of the ship, excited to see Shiro standing in the bay patiently waiting for him to gather his things and come over. Shouldering his pack he strode over, arms reaching out for the human to envelop him in an embrace. Shiro grinned and went willingly, happy to have his galra back on the ship. It had been a nearly a week since they’d been together and he’d felt the other man’s absence acutely.

Ulaz bent so he could press their foreheads together, hands coming up to hold Shiro’s face while they touched and reaffirmed their growing bond. Once Ulaz had that sweet scent back in front of him, mixing with his own, he was satisfied, bending further to kiss Shiro the traditional human way. Their lips moved together for a few moments, Shiro moaning softly when he felt Ulaz nibble very gently on his bottom lip, tongue licking inside his mouth when it opened in surprise.

He melted into the kiss, arms coming up and around Ulaz’s shoulders as he pushed up on his tiptoes to meet the other man as best he could. Ulaz pulled back for a moment, hands sliding down Shiro’s body from his shoulders to his waist. “May I pick you up?”

Their height difference couldn’t be avoided in an instance like this, where Ulaz towered nearly a foot taller than Shiro. The human nodded eagerly. 

“Yes, absolutely yes. Please do that.”

The galra grinned wolfishly, sliding his hands down Shiro’s bottom to the back of his thighs and hefting him up. With his legs locked around Ulaz’s trim waist, the position put Shiro just a fraction higher than Ulaz, perfect for leaning down to kiss him. Blunt nails raked across the back of Ulaz’s skull, making him growl low in his throat and pull away from Shiro’s mouth momentarily to kiss down the human’s neck.

He sucked and kissed just below Shiro’s scent gland, leaving a sizeable bruise that would be visible for days. Shiro had informed Ulaz that “hickies” were a standard human practice that helped claim someone without the permanence of a mating bite, and he had become fond of leaving them on Shiro. It made some primal part of Ulaz’s subconscious purr with delight, knowing that anyone who looked at Shiro would be aware he had a mate. He could feel Shiro’s arousal pressed against his abdomen, smell it all around him, the coils of his own desire starting in his belly and working through him. 

Ulaz couldn’t tear himself away, the addicting scent and taste of Shiro clouding his mind, until the human moaned, “Please, Ulaz. Let’s, ah, let’s go to my room,  _ please _ .” 

He growled and set his human down, Shiro adjusting himself in his pants and grabbing Ulaz’s hand to pull him through the ship. Mercifully they didn’t encounter any of the other paladins or the Alteans as they stumbled towards their destination. Once they rounded the corner and Shiro’s room was in sight Ulaz couldn’t wait another tic to taste the human again. He whirled and pressed Shiro against the wall, ducking his head to press their mouths together, tongue coming out to trace the seam of Shiro’s lips.

A soft gasp escaped Shiro’s mouth, one arm wrapping around Ulaz’s neck, the other slapping the door panel behind them. It opened with a  _ whoosh  _ and Shiro backed into the room, tugging the front of Ulaz’s uniform to follow. The galra separated their lips for a moment, pulling his pack off and setting it gently on the floor beside the bed before turning back to Shiro.

The human’s skin flushed a pretty red, his breathing quick and eyes dilated. His arousal hung in the air, thick and potent and Ulaz needed more of it around him. Shiro’s hands teased the hem of his shirt and he contemplated for a moment before pulling it up and off, over his head. Ulaz felt his mouth go dry as he took in the man's physique. Shiro had a torso that looked like a master artisan had sculpted it and then placed in a museum for all to admire. Ulaz had never liked the “look but don’t touch” approach to art. 

He growled low in his throat and stalked over, arms around Shiro before the human could say anything, pushing him back onto the bed and leaning over him. Shiro laughed softly, legs splayed wide to accommodate Ulaz’s bulk, hands grasping the back of his suit tightly. Ulaz paused for a moment, bracing himself on an elbow so that he didn’t crush the man beneath him.

Shiro smiled at him, hands coming up to hold his face and bring their foreheads together as Ulaz’s free hand engulfed his cheek. The human leaned up, pecking Ulaz’s lips once, twice, three times before he ground his hips up into the galra. He moaned softly, loving the feel of Ulaz between his thighs, hot and hard and ready. 

His hands pawed at the neckline of the suit, trying to find the catches so he could open it, but found no purchase. Ulaz took pity on him, leaning up to kneel while he opened the top of his uniform. Shiro stroked his thighs and licked his lips, wanting to see the entirety of Ulaz’s body right then, and trying not to be disappointed when the galra only took his shirt off.

They had been moving slowly, a little slower than Shiro might’ve moved with someone before his capture, but the pace had been working for them. He made grabby hands at Ulaz, who smiled and indulged his human, leaning down over him and nuzzling the side of his throat before leaving a soft kiss on the skin there.

Ulaz’s hands were careful as he stroked down Shiro’s torso, gently tracing over the scars and grooves running all over his skin. He watched the human’s face carefully as he thumbed over a nipple, and upon realizing that it caused some degree of pleasure, bent his head to lap at the peaked flesh. 

Shiro’s hands fisted in the sheets as a small whimper escaped his throat, hips grinding up against Ulaz’s solid form. The galra’s head tipped to the side and he made a cautious movement, pressing down into the valley of Shiro’s thighs and flushing at the moan it got him.

He trailed one hand down Shiro’s torso, feeling the smooth skin and muscles move as the human bucked against him and decided they needed to be closer. Going further he hitched Shiro’s thigh around his waist, opening the human up and allowing easier movement between his legs.

The human’s hand cupped his cheek and pulled Ulaz back to him, connecting their mouths with a wet smack, his tongue slipping out to trace the other man’s lips. Ulaz’s mouth opened in a gasp and Shiro took advantage immediately, licking inside and swallowing the galra’s noise.

Using his free arm not currently wrapped around Ulaz’s shoulders Shiro trailed down the lean torso, loving the feel of fur on his skin, and cupped the other man through his trousers. He let out a feral snarl and thrust forward, and Shiro’s eyes crossed a little when he felt the galra’s length press against him through their clothes. 

Gods above he wanted that  _ inside _ him.

He pulled away from where Ulaz was ravaging his mouth so he could breath for a moment, and the galra took it as an opportunity to mouth at the underside of his jaw, teeth scraping the skin ever so slightly. A soft hiss escaped Shiro’s mouth, and he pushed on Ulaz’s abdomen panting, “Off. Off, c’mon, switch spots with me.”

Ulaz complied immediately, allowing the human to push him off and over onto the bed in his place before straddling him. Shiro sat up straight, hips tilted down and rolling against the galra as he braced himself on the impressive chest beneath him. Ulaz’s hands found purchase on Shiro’s hips, fingers gripping tightly as he rutted up in time with the human’s thrusts, growls spilling from his throat the entire time.

Shiro’s fingers trailed down the torso in front of him, reaching the waistband of Ulaz’s trousers and pulling, trying to free the other man’s cock. He stopped as Ulaz’s hand closed on his wrist with a soft noise. 

“Shiro. I hope you know that I would not pressure for more than what you want. We do not have to do... _ that…  _ if you are not ready.”

He smiled softly and stopped his motions, leaning down and planting a sweet kiss on his partner’s mouth. 

“Of course I know Ulaz. I want this. I want  _ you _ .”

Ulaz nuzzled up, pressing their foreheads together briefly before letting go of Shiro’s wrist and allowing him to pull the pants open. Worked up as Ulaz was it took hardly any further stimulation for his cock to unsheathe and rest up against his belly, ridges already slightly flared and leaking pearlescent fluid from the tip. Shiro’s touching turned inquisitive, wrapping his hand around the shaft and feeling the texture of the ridges, stroking down to the base where it protruded from Ulaz’s groin.

It surprised Shiro when he found that the slit it came from wasn’t just a sheath, but an entrance with slick leaking from it as their activities excited Ulaz. He rubbed downwards with gentle fingers, watching Ulaz’s face dissolve into pleasure and murmuring, “What do you call this, baby?” 

A soft trill echoed through the small space before Ulaz took a breath and whispered, “That is my cunt, Shiro.” 

The human grinned, stroking his metal hand down Ulaz’s cock and using the other to play with the soft folds surrounding his entrance. He kept his eyes trained on Ulaz’s face the entire time, making sure that every move he made was well received before he slipped a finger inside the galra. Ulaz felt hot and velvety around him, clenching and grinding his hips as Shiro added a second finger. He grinned as he started stroking and thrusting in tandem, “You like that? God, you feel so good around my fingers. Can’t wait to get my mouth on you.”

At Ulaz’s whimper, Shiro gave a devilish grin. “Does that sound good to you baby? Hmm? I bet you taste fucking delicious.”

His fingers sped up, pushing into Ulaz harder, sloppy and wet with slick, and Shiro felt himself start leaking as well. The galra couldn’t seem to decide if he wanted to thrust up into Shiro’s hand stroking his cock, or grind onto the fingers inside him, so he simply settled for fisting the sheets on the bed and taking what Shiro gave him.

Shiro grinned and his hand sped up, paying special attention to the ridges on Ulaz’s cock. They were partially flared and as Shiro ran his hand down them he couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like pressed inside him. He squeezed the growing knot at the base Ulaz’s dick and earned a soft whine, his hips thrusting up while the other man spoke in a foreign tongue. Shiro couldn’t understand a lick of galran, but the words and tone sounded pleading and he couldn’t refuse his partner anything.

His fingers twisted inside Ulaz, curling and rubbing against his walls as he wondered if humans and galra had some things in common after all. After a moment he proved himself right; coming into contact with a differently textured spot on the top of Ulaz’s cunt, and he curled his fingers over it. 

The galra wailed, throwing his head back against the pillows and bucking so harshly he almost dislodged Shiro from his perch. Shiro smirked and continued his assault on Ulaz until his cock went completely rigid in his hand, thighs tensing underneath the human as release streaked out of his cock, liquid pooling on his abdomen as Shiro worked him through it.

He vaguely remembered hearing in locker rooms back home how pressure on a knot after an orgasm felt mind blowing, and slid his hand down a few inches, fist closing firmly around the engorged flesh as Ulaz shook and whimpered through the aftershocks. Pulling his fingers out of the other man, he brought his hand up and slipped them into his mouth, moaning at the taste.

Ulaz watched with him wide eyes, his faculties regaining just enough to reach up for Shiro’s pants and yank them open, getting a hand around the human’s cock. It was certainly different than a galra cock, no ridges or knot, but the basic concept of pleasure remained the same regardless of species. Shiro leaned back, hands bracing on Ulaz’s thighs as he fucked forward into his fist. 

Precum leaked out of his cock in fat drops, making Ulaz’s movements easy and quick as his hand glided over the human’s length. He liked the way the Shiro moaned his name, and the bright red flush traveling down from his face and neck to his chest. Sweat started beading on his body, running in rivulets down his torso and making him absolutely  _ gleam _ in the lowlight of the room.

He was the most beautiful thing Ulaz had ever seen. If he could do nothing but bring Shiro pleasure for the rest of his life, then he would die a happy man. A soft whimper tore him from his thoughts, and he refocused on Shiro. Shiro, whose eyes were desperate and glassy with need, lips swollen from being bitten and sucked on. 

“Ulaz,  _ please _ . I’m, ah, I’m gonna  _ come _ .”

The galra growled and shifted, sitting up and wrapping an arm around Shiro’s waist to hold him close as he stroked him to completion. The human pressed his face against Ulaz’s, mouth open and making needy little noises as he moved his hips in time with the other man’s hand motions. Ulaz grinned and leaned down, painting kisses and small bite marks across the human’s neck and collarbones.

He carefully kept his teeth from digging in any further than the surface level, knowing that neither of them were ready to commit at the moment, but Shiro made it difficult. The human raked his hands through the crest on Ulaz’s head, leaning back and exposing the long line of his neck as he moaned. He twisted his wrist on the upstroke, running a thumb underneath the head of Shiro’s cock, and the human couldn’t hold out any longer. Shiro let out a soft whine, his hips giving a few more feeble thrusts before his release coated Ulaz’s hand and dripped down to mix with the mess on his stomach.

Shiro’s thighs released all the tension they previously held and he seemed to melt down into Ulaz’s embrace. They pressed together tightly, Shiro’s arms coming around Ulaz’s shoulders as he nuzzled closer to him, scenting him and purring when the galra did the same in return. Ulaz wiped his hand off on the top sheet of the bed and wrapped an arm around Shiro’s waist, a soft growl building low in his throat as he nosed the gland on Shiro’s neck.

Their combined scent permeated the air all around them, sweet and spicy with a hint of musk from their activities, and Ulaz had never smelled anything so good. The omega laid boneless in his lap as he rubbed his face against Ulaz’s neck and made soft noises of happiness. Shiro pulled away for a moment, touching their foreheads together and leaning in to press his lips to Ulaz’s.

He gazed into Shiro’s eyes, his storm cloud grey eyes happy and full of love, before he scooted and maneuvered their bodies down to the mattress. The bunks in the Paladin rooms had the ability to change length depending on the size of the occupant, and once the pair had started cohabitating they enlarged the bed so Ulaz could sleep comfortably.

He positioned himself so that he laid between Shiro and the door, letting him go for a moment to pull the topsheet off the bed and wipe them down. He went to pull his trousers back up, but Shiro stopped him with a soft touch to his wrist. His eyebrows raised and he paused, “Shiro?”

The human’s eyes were closed, already partially wrapped around a pillow as he mumbled, “Wanna feel you all over me. Leave them off,” an eye cracked open, grey irises so dark they were nearly black, “ _ please _ .”

He nodded, hands pushing the fabric down his legs and tossing it over the side before he reached out for Shiro’s pants to do the same. Once the barriers between them were gone Shiro moved his body, throwing a leg over Ulaz’s hip and slotting himself into the galra’s arms. Ulaz felt a purr start in his throat before he leaned forward and licked the top of Shiro’s head, right at his hairline. The white forelock slicked back as he continued the motions, instinct taking over where his conscious mind might have paused.

Shiro hummed low in his throat, blunt fingernails digging in and kneading the flesh of Ulaz’s chest as his breathing slowed and he curled into his alpha’s embrace. The galra felt his hearts clench at the blatant show of trust, continuing to groom the human for a few more moments until he too, fell asleep.

* * *

Ulaz came to consciousness slowly, reflexively tightening his arms to feel Shiro, but found nothing between them except a pillow. His ears twitched as he picked up the soft sound of humming and movement coming from the opposite side of the room. Rolling over he opened his eyes, catching sight of Shiro sitting on the floor with a few articles of clothing around him, focused intently on one of Ulaz’s spare suits in his hands.

The galra stretched his arms forward and rocked back on his knees slightly, groaning as the muscles in his shoulders pulled and released their tension. He flopped back down, pulling himself up so that he leaned against the wall with the sheets around his waist. Shiro had stopped humming and looked over, a soft smile on his face as he stood and walked over. Sitting on the bed he leaned against Ulaz’s torso, nuzzling into his neck and leaving a tender kiss against the skin there.

  
“Good morning.”

Ulaz trilled and rubbed back, reaching his hand up to cup the back of Shiro’s skull to pull their foreheads together. He looked down and saw the fabric in the human’s hand, head tilting as he inquired, “Is that my uniform?”

Shiro blushed and spread it across the bed, tapping at a small stitched line on the arm. 

“Your suits had a couple rips. I got my sewing badge as a Boy Scout and figured now was as good a time as any to put it to use.”

The term “boy scout” confused Ulaz slightly, but the thought that Shiro had taken time to help him repair his uniforms made him feel warm inside. He pressed a tender kiss to Shiro’s cheek, grinning as he reached over the bed and scooped his pack off the floor. 

Reaching inside he started, “I admit that I do not understand many of your Earth customs and idioms. I know that you, and the other Paladins, did not ask to be part of this war, but that you are all fighting in it regardless. I see your longing for home, and above all else I wish to help relieve some of that pain. I do not know the significance of these items, or if they hold any at all really, but I hope that they might bring you some happiness.” 

With that he started pulling items out of the bag and watching Shiro carefully for his reaction. First a bundle of loosely bound books with Terra pictures and glossy pages tied neatly together with twine. Shiro laughed and grabbed the stack, untying the knot holding them together and thumbing through the one on top.

“How in the hell did National Geographic magazines find their way out here?”

Ulaz grinned, happy that he had picked something that Shiro clearly enjoyed, before reaching for the next item in his bag. Ulaz assumed they were shoes, bright yellow and made of some kind of rubbery material. Shiro’s eyes crinkled with the force of his laughter, and upon seeing Ulaz’s ears droop slightly he cupped the galra’s face and pressed their foreheads together.

“Galoshes. They’re rain boots. These look just like the pair my mom made me use when I was a kid.”

The next two gifts came in succession; a long cardboard tube and a hastily wrapped mug. Uncapping the top of the tube, a poster rolled out and Shiro sighed happily at the familiar sight of the Milky Way galaxy on the paper. A sight for sore eyes. He loved flying around in the galaxies and space around the planets they were discovering, but seeing his home galaxy brought about intense feelings of homesickness. 

A cheerfully red Starbucks mug greeted him when he unwrapped the next parcel, the mermaid smiling serenely up at him from his lap. His head bowed as his heart swelled, emotion choking him up and making it difficult to breath as he felt a lump appear in his throat. 

Ulaz made a concerned noise beside him, hand reaching out and taking the mug to set away from them as he fussed over the human, where tears had started, sliding down Shiro’s cheeks and filling the air with the scent of salt. Ulaz tipped Shiro’s face up with a gentle hand, golden eyes searching his face frantically and not understanding why his human cried. Had one of his gifts offended Shiro?

“Please, beloved. Why do you cry? If these are not what you want I can get rid of them, I will take no offen-”

Shiro cut him off, throwing his arms around Ulaz’s neck tightly and hugging him fiercely. Confused, but always willing to reciprocate affection, Ulaz wrapped his own arms around the human, stroking his back and making soothing noises deep in his throat. Shiro mumbled against the skin on Ulaz’s neck before pulling back and scrubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand. 

Red rimmed eyes and a watery smile greeted him as Shiro inhaled quickly, voice thick as he repeated himself, “Don’t you dare. They’re perfect.  _ You’re  _ perfect. I love you.”

Ulaz felt the crest on his head fluff and his ears pin to the sides of his head. His hands trailed up, cupping the sides of Shiro’s face as he pulled their foreheads together and nuzzled gently. He leaned back and gazed into those storm grey eyes and ran his thumbs over Shiro’s cheeks.

“You are so familiar to me. Over the course of these past phoebs, it has felt more like I am remembering you than learning a whole new person. I have loved you before, Takashi Shirogane. In another time, a different place, some other existence you were mine and I was yours. I loved you then and I love you still.”

Shiro’s smile could have been the birth of a new star. The human fell into Ulaz’s embrace further, straddling his lap and wrapping himself thoroughly around the galra as he rubbed their necks together and scented him. Ulaz grinned, keeping one arm around Shiro’s waist and reaching out for his final gift, laying on the bed next to him. He handed the small box to Shiro, who leaned back to open it and smiled widely at the contents.

A brightly polished triangular pin with a star shaped cut out in the middle rested inside the box. Ulaz had never seen anything quite like it, but it made Shiro smile and he knew that his human loved it. Shiro laughed and touched the metal softly before closing the box and putting it back on the bed.

He twined his arms around Ulaz’s neck and brought their foreheads together again, happy to have the other man in his presence. When Shiro had shot into space for the Kerberos mission and then again on the Blue Lion he never expected that this would happen. Never expected that he could find a mate among the stars.

Ulaz had met and exceeded all his expectations and Shiro couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him, however long that might be.

* * *

Things had been disappearing from around the Castle.

Nothing too large, or noticeable really. Mostly articles of clothing and blankets. The stack of blankets they used for movie nights in the common area had shrunk, only the two thinnest ones were left and the others were nowhere to be found. 

The Paladins had precious few articles of clothing, they’d shot into space with little more than the clothes on their backs after all, but sheets and pillows from their quarters were going missing. Allura and Coran hadn’t been spared either, a throw from the princess’ room and a jacket from Coran’s wound up pilfered as well.

Shiro had an inkling as to why, but said nothing. If Ulaz was doing what he thought then he wanted to be at least a little surprised when the galra’s plan came together. His patience was rewarded a few days later, when Ulaz came to him after breakfast, tail curled around his leg in apprehension. “If you could join me in my quarters this evening I would like that. I have something for you.”

The human nodded, reaching out to take Ulaz’s hand and twining their fingers together. The galra always blushed so beautifully when he displayed physical affection in public and Shiro couldn’t resist. The rest of the team had taken their courtship in stride, which surprised Shiro. He knew that everyone liked Ulaz, even Allura and Coran though they had taken longer than the others, but he hadn’t expected the paladins to be so forthcoming with their approval.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Shiro. They were deep in Coalition space and no distress signals had been sent from a galra attack for a few days now. He almost wished they had an excuse to leave the Castle, since it would make the day go by a little quicker. Ulaz had been scarce, working by himself on a dispatch to be sent out for Kolivan and the other senior members.

Dinner finally came, and Shiro forced himself to dine with the rest of his team. The food goo tasted even worse than usual and seemed to stick to his throat as he tried to eat, but eventually he got it down. Once he finished, his leg started bouncing and he started picking at the zipper on his vest, a nervous habit he’d started since his escape. 

The other four Paladins were observing him closely before they all looked at each other. Lance sighed and reached out for Shiro, placing a hand on his wrist. 

“Shiro, get out of here. We’ll clean up dinner. Go get your man.”

Shiro blushed, only a little embarrassed by the fact that the entire team knew he and Ulaz were getting more intimate, but moved back from the table and walked towards Ulaz’s quarters. His friends knew, to an extent, what he had been through, and they were all happy about him finding love in the midst of the chaos they had been thrown into.

Finally he reached Ulaz’s quarters, wiping his sweaty hand on his pants before he knocked on the door. It opened automatically for him, and he entered the first room. As Ulaz had ambassador status, he had access to rooms above and beyond where the paladins stayed. The first room had a couch and a lounge area, suitable for entertaining a few guests, with a small hallway that Shiro assumed lead to the personal quarters. He heard shuffling and movement down the hall but didn’t go towards it, waiting for Ulaz to acknowledge him. A few minutes later he heard the galra speak. 

“Just a moment Shiro. I’ll be right there!” 

He smiled and waited patiently, fiddling with the zipper until Ulaz appeared from the hallway, looking slightly flustered. Shiro smiled at the sight of the other man, always happy to see him. Especially when he dressed so casually; soft pants, bare feet, and no shirt. His body fur turned fine and almost peach fuzzy as it came to his chest, showing off hard earned muscles and pale blue skin underneath. The galra returned the grin and held out a hand. “Follow me please.” 

They linked hands and Shiro allowed himself to be lead down the hallway and into Ulaz’s bedroom. It was a nice room, full of small knick knacks and trinkets to make it feel homey. He could see the blade care kit open on a desk, Ulaz’s luxite sword resting next to it. On the table flush with the wall were a few data pads and books stacked neatly. And the bed...the bed was completely different from what Shiro had been expecting. 

Instead of a bunk built into the wall, the circular bed had been placed in the middle of the room and depressed about two feet. It had piles of blankets and pillows and articles of clothing strewn around it artfully, and the whole thing exuded comfort and safety.

A nest.

Ulaz had built him a nest.

The galra stood off to the side, hands clasped behind his back and his tail curling around his leg. His shoulders were hunched and he seemed to be trying to make himself look smaller. Shiro smiled softly before kicking his shoes off and stepping down into the nest. 

For an alpha to create a nest for an omega meant that they were serious. That they meant business when it came to courting and mating. Shiro and Ulaz already knew that they were in love and wanted to be together, but this was something different entirely. 

He looked around the bed, seeing some of the blankets from the common area mixed with pillows from the paladins quarters, as he breathed in the comforting scent of home and pack. Kneeling down on the mattress he spread himself out slowly, integrating his own scent into the nest as he claimed the gift Ulaz had so thoughtfully crafted for him. He pulled the zipper of his vest down and shouldered out of it, tossing the clothing to the side before reaching for the hem of his undershirt and pulling that off as well.

Having his own clothing in the nest helped tie all the scents together. His own and the pack’s and his mate’s all synchronizing in a way that was borderline addictive.

Ulaz still stood, waiting patiently for Shiro to finish, and the human was thankful that some things were similar within their cultures. Even though Ulaz had created the nest and brought Shiro here, Shiro had been given ownership of it and the alpha had to wait until his omega allowed him in.

A soft purr had begun in the back of Shiro’s throat, the low sound filling the room as he moved around the nest and rearranged it to his liking. His omega hindbrain was singing; not only had he found an alpha who could protect and provide, but this alpha had created a nest for him that bordered on being perfect. Safe and warm and defendable, with just enough of his pack’s scent to make him feel comfortable.

He came to a tangle of blankets that Ulaz must’ve used on a nightly basis, the scent of him strong and thick within them, and the purring reached such a decibel that he felt his hand start to shake as he grasped the fabric and brought it around his shoulders.

Ulaz watched closely, observing the human as he wrapped himself in the blankets, and rubbed his scent into them so that it mixed with Ulaz’s. Clearly the nest had been well constructed and Shiro felt safe within it, otherwise he never would have gone so far as to scent it himself. He waited patiently until Shiro held out a hand to him. “ _ Alpha _ . C’mere.” 

He immediately stepped into the nest, slowly approaching the omega and reaching out for him once he got closer. Shiro’s face flushed, a lovely red blooming at the top of his cheeks as he accepted Ulaz’s hand and pulled the larger man to lay on the mattress with him.

Ulaz stretched out, allowing Shiro to pull him and position him the way he wanted, until the omega was finally happy with their arrangement; Ulaz on his side with Shiro draped alongside his chest. The human continued his low purring, rubbing his hands all over Ulaz’s bare torso and arms, smiling as the velvety fur tickled his skin. 

Shiro nuzzled his way up Ulaz’s chest to his face, laughing at the fond look on the other man’s face before kissing him. Ulaz reciprocated in kind, one hand coming up to cradle the back of Shiro’s head as their mouths pressed together. Shiro’s tongue flicked out to tease Ulaz’s lips, taking the opportunity to slip inside when the galra’s mouth opened in a soft gasp. His hands twined around Ulaz’s neck, blunt nails raking over his skull as their mouths moved, hot and slick, against one another.

He pulled back and grinned, liking the way Ulaz chased after his mouth with a whine. Shiro indulged in one last kiss before pulling away again and resting their foreheads together. Ulaz began his own purr at the smell of happy omega filling the room, petting down Shiro’s bare shoulders and back as he readied himself to listen.

Shiro tangled their fingers together, watching the way they overlapped and curled around each other before he murmured, “You know that I love you, right?”

He looked up to receive Ulaz’s confirmation nod before he started tracing patterns on his chest idly, mussing the fur and then smoothing it over with his free hand.

“I’m on the suppressants that you helped Pidge and Hunk develop a few months ago. I have to be. We’re at war, and I’m the leader of Voltron. I can’t afford to be indisposed for a few days while I’m in heat.”

He paused his speech even as he continued playing with Ulaz’s fur, changing from picture drawing to lightly kneading and massaging the firm muscles underneath him. The galra waited patiently for Shiro to collect himself, because he knew that the human had more to say. 

Finally Shiro stopped stalling and continued his train of thought, “I want your bite more than you know. But my biology will override the suppressant in my system and trigger a heat. So we have to wait. I’m sorry.”

Shiro looked mournful and pensive, and Ulaz would not accept that at all. He reached up to cup the human’s face and pull their foreheads together, scenting him and rubbing his cheek lightly. 

His voice was soft but firm, “My beloved. I cannot wait to mark you as mine, just as I want you to mark me in return. I would never presume to take more than what you can give. If the mating bond will push you into a heat, then we can wait. I will never stray from your side as long as you would have me. We will work around this,  _ together _ .”

The human’s face lit up and his smile made Ulaz’s stomach flutter and turn in on itself. Shiro leaned in again and kissed Ulaz, rubbing his wrist along the scent gland on the galra’s throat before he pulled back and whispered, “Just cause we’re not doing the mating bite tonight doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun in the meantime.”

Ulaz whimpered at Shiro’s tone and the human rolled them further so that Ulaz rested on his back with his thighs splayed wide. Shiro rested in the cradle of his hips, sliding his hands up to catch Ulaz’s wrists and pin them to the bed as their mouths connected once more. 

A soft whimper escaped Ulaz when Shiro pulled back and he saw the hungry look in his mate’s eyes. 

They were going to have a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here](https://twitter.com/slowbro/status/1080237804247007232) is the second piece of art that noogenesis made for the story!!

Shiro kissed like he fought: unpredictable and devastatingly effective. 

It left Ulaz breathless as the human moved from his lips down his neck, sucking small marks into the sensitive skin there. Shiro’s prosthetic hand remained around Ulaz’s wrists while the other trailed down his torso, fingers teasing as they went.

He pulled away from Ulaz’s clavicle and looked up, eyes dark as he growled, “Leave your hands up there.”

The galra whimpered and nodded, folding his hands together and sliding them underneath his head to stave off the temptation to grab at his mate. Shiro grinned and slid down the length of Ulaz’s body, fingers teasing at the thin fur on his abdomen. He nuzzled down Ulaz’s chest, pausing to gently kiss each scar he came across before he finally made it to the galra’s waistband.

Looking up he grinned before pulling the knot free and sliding the soft drawstring pants down Ulaz’s thighs and tossing them to the corner of the bed. He spread the other man’s thighs wide, pressing a line of kisses down on thigh and then circling up the opposite one, nuzzling the crease of his hip for a moment before glancing back up. 

Ulaz’s eyes were soft and full of love, and Shiro could see him fighting to keep his hands tucked up under his head to follow the human’s orders. His tail curled around his calf, the soft white fur at the tip tickling Shiro’s arm whenever it moved slightly. Shiro grinned and gently trailed his fingers around Ulaz’s entrance, the slit flush and leaking already.

A soft gasp drew Shiro’s attention, as Ulaz propped himself up on his elbows to watch the human between his legs. He nodded at Shiro and he continued, circling his organic hand around the entrance, slipping a single finger in and relishing the noise it drew from Ulaz.

The channel inside Ulaz didn’t feel like anything Shiro had ever touched before, which  _ duh _ . Alien. The walls of his cunt had an almost ridged pattern, possibly an inverse of the ridges on his cock? The texture was different as well, not smooth like a human, but with soft tendrils caressing his finger as he explored.

He pulled back and slid a second finger in, noticing how Ulaz’s hands clenched the sheets as he did, head tilting back and exposing the long line of his throat. Shiro grinned, happy that his partner was enjoying himself before repositioning himself so that his face was next to the galra’s sex. 

The first touch of Shiro’s tongue to the outer edge of the slit caused a full body shudder to run down Ulaz’s form. Looking up he met Ulaz’s gaze, the golden eyes full of shock and pleasure, before running his tongue up the length of the slit. He grinned at the soft keen that filled the space and the way Ulaz’s thighs widened to make more room for him.

Spreading his fingers near the entrance he licked around them, moaning softly at the taste. Slightly sweet and musky, and Shiro couldn’t get enough of it. His tongue traced a little deeper, dipping inside to taste and tease internally and Ulaz let out a hiss, hips grinding and thighs trembling around the human. Shiro grinned and continued, thrusting his fingers and curling them as he licked and sucked at the edge of the slit. 

Ulaz’s fingers were gripping the sheets in earnest, his abdomen tensing as his hips moved and his thighs tensed. A soft whine escaped him as his hands made a sudden movement, almost as if he wanted to hold Shiro’s head. The human took pity on his mate, pulling back from the apex of his thighs.

“You can touch. Just don’t pull my hair or hold my head down.”

Ulaz nodded reverently, one hand cradling the back of Shiro’s head softly while the other threaded in his hair. He kept his claws to himself and didn’t pull, just held on while Shiro dove back in. A whimper clawed up the back of his throat while he looked at the human, and Shiro grinned against his skin. He loved being able to reduce his partner to whimpers and whines with nothing more than his fingers and mouth. It was one of his favorite activities to do in the bedroom. Giving himself wholly to someone and devoting everything to their pleasure.

His fingers rubbed against the top of Ulaz’s cunt, undulating and rubbing, feeling the firm texture of his shaft through the canal. The galra purred and thrust up with his hips, causing Shiro’s mouth to descend more firmly on the slit. Shiro sealed his mouth over the sensitive flesh right at the top of the opening and sucked gently for a moment before something emerged and almost hit him in the face.

Pulling away he wiped a hand over his mouth, panting slightly as he took in Ulaz’s form. The galra’s cock had unsheathed, the leaking appendage resting against his abdomen as he panted and writhed on the sheets of the bed. Shiro leaned back on his heels for a moment before barking out a laugh.

“Warn a guy next time? Jesus, you almost took out my eye!”

Ulaz flushed blue in the face, looking off to the side bashfully.

“Usually it isn’t so sudden. You are...you are very good at this Shiro.”

The human grinned at his partner’s sudden shyness before crawling up his body. He tilted Ulaz’s face back to look at him for a moment before kissing him softly. Their lips slid together, slow and careful before they pulled apart again. Ulaz slid his nose along Shiro’s, eyes crinkling with the force of his smile and Shiro had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

He nuzzled back and sighed, more happy in that moment than he had been in a very long time as he whispering against the other man’s mouth, “You’re so beautiful. There’s never been anyone like you, Ulaz.”

Soft rumbling and purrs filled the air, Ulaz’s hands sliding along Shiro’s back and shoulders as they scented each other. Ulaz tucked his face in the crook of the human’s neck, tongue swiping across the skin above his scent gland. The concentrated dose of pheromones tasted sweet and sharp and like  _ Shiro,  _ a taste so delicious it made the galra salivate just a little bit. 

His hands trailed down to Shiro’s waist, sliding to his belt and dragging it open. He pushed down his trousers and gave Shiro’s backside a generous squeeze, fingers digging into the plump flesh as he pulled their hips together. The human gave a soft noise in reaction and shifted so that he could shimmy his pants off and kick them to the corner of the nest.

Shiro pulled back from the kiss, locking eyes with Ulaz and sliding the fingers he’d been using on him in his mouth, moaning lowly with pleasure at the taste before swooping back in to kiss Ulaz.

“Nothing tastes as good as you do baby,” he breathed against the galra’s lips. 

He slid his tongue into Ulaz’s mouth, running it along his fangs and pulling back after a moment. Looking down at his mate, slightly damp from sweat and panting from pleasure, Shiro could barely contain himself. He ground his hips slightly, the tip of his cock just catching the slit between Ulaz’s legs, but not fully penetrating. Ulaz gasped, ears pinned back against his skull and Shiro needed to be inside of him. 

Needed to know what Ulaz looked like while being fucked.

He rolled back so that he sat on his heels, stroking the soft fur of Ulaz’s abdomen. 

“I really want to fuck you. Do we need birth control?”

Ulaz shook his head. “Not necessary. The galra reproductive system is consciously controlled to an extent. If I am in a situation where being pregnant would be dangerous, my body will not allow an egg to become fertilized. It is safe for us to proceed.”

A happy smile filled Shiro’s face, his prosthetic hand stroking down Ulaz’s chest and toying with a nipple before the other went back to Ulaz’s cunt. After his cock unsheathed the slit gaped open, and all Shiro wanted to do was bury himself in there. He gripped his cock and rubbed it along the entrance, the precum dripping off it mixing with Ulaz’s own slick.

The galra moaned and nodded when he looked at Shiro. His eyes were half lidded as he whispered, “ _ Please.  _ Shiro, please. I need you inside me.” 

Shiro groaned and guided the tip of his cock to Ulaz’s entrance, sliding inside with even pressure. The ridges on Ulaz’s walls and the tendrils around his cock, enveloping and clenching, felt almost as good as the full body tremble that the galra gave as he took the human inch by inch. 

Once their hips were finally flush Shiro needed a moment to compose himself so he didn’t come on the spot. 

Ulaz was spread wide around him, thighs shaking as his hands petted and rubbed Shiro’s back, murmuring in halted Galran as if he couldn’t stop. Shiro grinned at his mate, leaning down to connect their lips and kiss him as he started moving.

They worked up a slow rhythm, Shiro not so much thrusting as grinding into Ulaz. The pressure the ridges put on his cock was incredible, and the noises Ulaz made in his ear were driving him closer to the edge and they had just started. 

Shiro pulled back from Ulaz’s lips, saw those golden eyes gazing into his and whined. His hands moved of their own accord, grasping Ulaz’s thighs and hiking them up further around his waist as his hips started a frantic pace. He could feel his mate’s cock pressing against his abdomen with each thrust and he couldn’t wait to have that inside him.

Leaning back down he pressed his lips to the skin underneath Ulaz’s ear.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to have you inside me Ulaz. Your cock stretching me out, filling me up. Can’t wait to take your knot.”

He bit down on Ulaz’s earlobe gently and felt the galra clench around him as he took in his words. Shiro’s thrusts started coming faster and more desperete, sloppiness taking hold as he drove towards his orgasm. 

Any other day he might feel a sting in his pride at coming so early, but this was Ulaz, his  _ mate _ . He couldn’t hold himself back, feeling himself start to babble as his climax rushed over him.

“-fuck Ulaz. Feel so good baby. Can’t stop, gonna come.”

Ulaz locked his ankles around the small of Shiro’s back, pulling him in deeper, barely letting him withdraw as he thrust. His body practically vibrated underneath Shiro, the sound of his moans and gasps pushing the human on, even as he started coming.

His orgasm started in the pit of his stomach, winding through his limbs as he came inside Ulaz. It felt like wildfire in his veins, and he couldn’t stop thrusting until he trembled from overstimulation. The galra hadn’t stopped moaning and writhing underneath him, grinding his hips up to try and get more stimulation.

Shiro’s hips kept twitching, breath stuttering out of his lungs as practically collapsed on top of Ulaz. He could feel Ulaz still petting his head and neck, murmuring to him even as his thighs trembled around Shiro’s waist.

He nuzzled into Ulaz’s throat, still panting and trembling even as he pulled out of the galra. Ulaz’s dick twitched against his stomach, still hard and leaking and reminding Shiro that he needed to get down there and lend him a hand.

He kissed Ulaz’s lips and then a trail down his torso, pausing to suck on a nipple before continuing his path, he finally made it to his destination. His mate’s thighs were still trembling, and Ulaz made small noises of relief as Shiro finally wrapped his fist around his cock.

Shiro kept eye contact with him as he leaned down and lapped at the tip. The head of his cock tapered to a fine point, flushed a deep blue and leaking pearlescent fluid. It tasted sweet and almost coppery. He locked eyes with Ulaz as he slowly bobbed his head, taking more of him into his mouth.

The ridges had an interested texture in his mouth, but they didn’t hinder his movements like he thought they might. Whenever his lips stretched over them Ulaz’s thighs tensed, so Shiro decided to explore a little further. He pulled off and squeezed the growing knot at the base of Ulaz’s cock, and ran his tongue down the central line of the ridges.

Ulaz gave a yelp and his hips jerked, seemingly without his permission. Shiro was thankful he didn’t have the galra in his mouth at the time, because that would have no doubt would have choked him a little bit. 

“Sorry, I am sorry beloved. That’s,  _ ah _ , very sensitive.” 

Shiro grinned and did it again, paying special attention to the skin underneath the ridges where they flared. 

The noise Ulaz made in response sent a rush of blood to Shiro’s cock so fast it nearly made him lightheaded. Thankfully Ulaz had the sense to sheath his claws, otherwise their sheets would be in ribbons. He continued teasing the ridges, sucking on the tip and bobbing his head, grinning around the cock in his mouth as he heard Ulaz start babbling.

“Shiro, beloved. I’m,  _ oh fuck _ , I’m close. Don’t stop,  _ please _ don’t stop.” 

He smirked and kept up the motions, squeezing the knot and sucking on the head and playing with the ridges. Ulaz orgasmed with a soft cry, the only warning Shiro received was the sudden stiffening of the knot in his hand, thick and fully inflated as his come flooded Shiro’s mouth.

It didn’t taste terrible, so Shiro didn’t stop his motions until Ulaz pushed at his shoulders, hips pulling away from the suction of his mouth.

Shiro pulled off him, resting his cheek on the jut of Ulaz’s hipbone as he panted and smoothed his fingers over the soft fur on the galra’s thighs.

Ulaz gave a soft whine and reached for the human, pulling him so that they were laying on their sides facing each other. His ears twitched for a moment before he leaned in to kiss Shiro softly, tracing his fingers along the human’s cheek. 

Shiro smiled and sidled closer, running his hand along Ulaz’s and looking at the way they overlapped each other for a moment before tangling their fingers together.

“I love you.” 

His mate grinned and started purring, nuzzling close and kissing Shiro deeply. He pulled away after a moment and rested their foreheads together.

“ _ 'Ahbak ya hubibi _ .” 

Shiro sighed contentedly, wrapping an arm around Ulaz’s waist and sliding even closer to him.

“Just gimme like, five minutes. Then we can go again.”

The galra grinned, sliding his hand down Shiro’s back to grope his ass before he ducked his head to bite at the human’s neck.

Shiro’s head fell back, exposing the long line of his throat as he whimpered. They had agreed to wait for an official mating bite, but as Ulaz laid kisses and shallow bites to the skin there, Shiro could feel his resolve crumbling. 

He wanted Ulaz’s mark so badly. 

They laid like that for a little while longer, hearts calming and sweat cooling until Ulaz started petting and touching with more intent. They had time to just be with each other, no need to go rushing off to form Voltron or fight in a battle. 

Ulaz started touching Shiro with more purpose, rolling onto his back and pulling the human on top of him. Shiro let out a happy laugh as he sat astride his mate, sitting on his thighs as he stroked and ran his claws lightly over his delicate skin. One hand trailed up, thumb teasing his nipple for a moment before Shiro let out a soft noise.

“Mhm. That feels nice. Love when you touch me.”

He reached out himself, fingers tracing the high arch of Ulaz’s cheekbones before traveling to the back of his head. Gripping the longer crest firmly Shiro leaned in, kissing Ulaz deeply as his hips started rocking against him, cock already starting to harden again. It almost felt like he was in heat; he couldn’t get enough of Ulaz, wanted him in all ways at the same time.

Ulaz’s hands had encircled Shiro’s waist, pulling him tight against the his chest so there was hardly any room between them. One moved to grip his ass, fingers digging into the firm muscle as they tried to devour each other.

Shiro pulled away for a moment to breathe, grasping Ulaz’s hand not currently occupied and bringing it up to his mouth. He made sure that Ulaz watched him as he sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, tongue laving at them and teasing like he had done to his cock. 

Moaning he let them fall from his mouth, resting wetly against his lips.

“Fuck, I want you inside me.”

Ulaz gave a soft growl, and Shiro could feel the hand on his ass move slowly so that the fingers could brush teasingly over his entrance. He could feel how wet he was. He’d been turned on since the moment he saw the nest in the room. He pressed another kiss to Ulaz’s mouth, teasing with his tongue and running it over sharp canines.

“I can’t take you without prep. Gonna need your help for that, okay?”

Nodding Ulaz shifts and turns slightly, hand reaching underneath a nearby pillow and returning with a small tube of light green gel. Shiro laughed brightly for a moment, before going back and practically attacking Ulaz’s mouth with his own. Of course his wonderful mate had thought ahead to stash lube close by for their evening. 

Ulaz grinned and squeezed the container, spreading the lube over his fingers before he touched Shiro’s hole lightly. One circled him for a moment before dipping in, the long digit sinking in to the knuckle as Ulaz applied even pressure to it. Shiro inhaled deeply, rocking and rolling his hips as Ulaz thrust into him. A soft whine escaped his throat when a second finger joined it.

The two fingers curled inside him, stretching and relaxing the muscle and he let out a desperate moan when Ulaz slid a third in. They pressed right against his prostate and he could feel a gush of slick escape him, his cock hard and straining against his stomach as he moved with Ulaz. He looked up at Shiro from where he was working an impressive hickey onto the skin of his collarbone, question clear in his eyes.

Shiro nodded before kissing his mate, reaching behind him to grasp at Ulaz’s cock and stroke it for a moment. The ridges had started to flare again, pressing against his hand as he touched Ulaz, getting his cock slick. Ulaz took over, withdrawing his fingers and lining himself up, guiding the tip to Shiro’s entrance. 

His thighs shook as he lifted himself up and pressed down, breath catching in his throat as his body stretched to accept his mate. Ulaz had his hands pressed against Shiro’s hips, claws digging in and eyes wide with wonder as he looked up at the human. He stroked and petted Shiro’s skin, watching with reverence as the human sank down onto him completely, cock pressed inside as he trembled with the sensation. 

Shiro’s hands gripped Ulaz’s shoulders, fingers digging in as he took a deep breath and gave a tentative rock of his hips. He could feel Ulaz  _ everywhere _ , ridges pressing against his walls and prostate deliciously, the beginning swell of his knot whenever he shifted at all.

Ulaz’s arm draped around him, supporting him as he started moving. Slowly at first, tentatively rolling his hips to figure out how they moved together. Shiro ground in a semicircle and a soft noise slipped from his lips.

“Oh. Oh,  _ yes _ . Right,  _ ah _ , right there.”

From that point they settled into a rhythm, with Shiro undulating his hips while Ulaz thrust up into him, their foreheads pressed together as they breathed in each other’s mouths. Shiro’s nose rubbed against Ulaz’s, their mouths pressed tight together as they gasped and panted.

The ridges on Ulaz’s cock pressed right against Shiro’s prostate constantly and he could feel himself cresting, the tension pulling taut behind his pubic bone as he moved faster. He started lifting and slamming back down so hard he gave a thought to the possibility of bruising Ulaz’s hip bones.

He let out a wail when Ulaz’s hand closed around his cock, jerking in time to his movements, twisting around the head on every upstroke. Shiro dug his hands into the thick crest on Ulaz’s head, pulling lightly as he bit and kissed at his mouth.   

“Come on, baby. Gonna come, want you to knot me.”

Ulaz let out a growl, claws leaving pinpricks of pain on Shiro’s ass as he started thrusting up into him harder, shoving their hips together so that his knot can go even deeper, pulling on Shiro’s rim as it inflated inside him. Shiro used his shoulders as leverage, pushing himself down as Ulaz snapped up, moaning loudly as he reached his peak.

A sob caught in his throat, entire body shaking as his orgasm rushed over him, white steaks dribbling through Ulaz’s knuckles as he stroked Shiro to completion. Once Shiro had come, slumping against Ulaz’s chest, he used his hands to pull the human down flush against his hips, trying to bury himself even deeper as his knot locked into place and he started coming.

Shiro gave a soft whine, nuzzling into the crook of Ulaz’s neck as his body’s trembling slowed. Ulaz’s hands traced from his shoulders down his back to his hips and then back up, petting him and rubbing him. He pressed kisses against the soft skin of Shiro’s neck, canines scraping the skin teasingly.

“Mhm. You will look wonderful with my mark on you. So good for me, so beautiful.  _ Perfect _ .”

Shiro felt his face grow hot and he tried to hide in the side of Ulaz’s neck, but the galra caught his chin with two fingers and held him firm so he could look at him. Ulaz began purring, a deep rumble that started in his chest and vibrated out, soothing Shiro and practically making him melt against his mate.

Ulaz traced the lines of Shiro’s face reverently, touching the lines at the corners of his eyes, the dimples on his cheeks, and finally resting his thumb against the human’s bottom lip. A soft smile overtook his face, golden eyes ernest as he spoke. 

“You think I jest or I am insincere, Shiro? I have never lied to you, will never lie to you. You are gorgeous and perfect and  _ mine _ .”

Shiro shuddered at the possessive tone, clenching around the knot still holding them together. Ulaz rarely showed alpha traits of possession, but when he did it never failed to send a jolt of lust though Shiro. He loved feeling wanted and making Ulaz break his normally calm composure. 

His eyes fluttered shut, nodding unconsciously as he let the praise wash over him. He scratched his blunt nails through the fur on Ulaz’s head, hearing him rumble in pleasure as the sensation went through him.

“Mhm. I love you so much. Can’t wait to have you claim me. To be yours.”

Ulaz tipped his head back, kissing around the spot where their bondmark would eventually go before working his way up to Shiro’s mouth. Their lips pressed together, tongues teasing and sliding together before Ulaz pulled away with a slight growl.

“Dear one. Don’t you know? You’re already mine. Mine, as I am yours.”

Shiro nodded and slumped forward, resting his entire weight on Ulaz and knowing that he would take care of him. 

That he would always take care of him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was over.

Lotor had killed his father, won the Kral Zera, and sat on the Galra Throne. 

The war had stopped, and Lotor promised peace as well as the end of conquesting throughout the entire universe. 

Shiro took a breath as he sat and watched the celebrations. He couldn’t believe that it was finished. For now, at least. Rebuilding and healing would take time, but for the moment they could breathe and recover. The castle was docked on Olkarion, with the celebrations taking place in their capital city, as it was the headquarters for the Voltron Coalition. 

It had been almost two days since the final battle, and Shiro had stopped his suppressants in preparation for his upcoming bonding. He’d given instructions for Keith to take the Black Lion should there be a need for Voltron, but other than that he and Ulaz were to be left alone for as long as his heat lasted. Usually a heat would only last two or three days, but it had been years since his last and he would be spending it with his mate, so it was possible that it would be longer than a normal cycle.  

Ulaz stood off to the side of the area, speaking with Kolivan and Thace quietly. The Blade of Marmora would be helping with reconstruction efforts across the former Empire, using their skills to help bring supplies and information to the most subjugated areas of the universe.

He smiled when he saw the relief on Ulaz’s face as he spoke with his comrades. There had been a time where they weren’t sure if they would all make it, but somehow, in someway it had all worked out for them.

Shiro could’ve spent the next few hours partying and celebrating, but his thoughts were only on Ulaz in that moment. 

Ever since their first time together he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Ulaz marking him, giving Shiro his bite and taking his in return. Letting anyone who looked at them know that they were belonged to each other. Seeing Ulaz, looking as gorgeous as he did in his Marmora uniform, long and lean and muscular, it was all Shiro could do to stop from walking over and dragging his mate away to officially claim him.

He watched Ulaz for a moment longer before standing, walking with purpose towards him. Ulaz’s ears twitched, the only indication that he knew Shiro was coming towards him, but didn’t stop talking with his colleagues. Shiro smirked and slipped behind Ulaz, trailing his fingers over the top of his tailbone, right where it connected with his body.  

Ulaz froze and Shiro could see his crest fluff up as his body took in the sensation of his mate touching him there in public. Thace and Kolivan both looked appalled, obviously unused to seeing Ulaz act in such a way while there were others around but they both smiled when their companion turned on his heel and followed after the human. 

It had been sometime since Ulaz had been so happy and neither of them could begrudge the lovers for their actions.

He caught up with Shiro easily, his long legs eating up the distance as the Black Paladin left the ballroom and made his way back towards the castle. Shiro threw a glance behind him, grinning when he saw Ulaz had followed him. The few Olkari they came in contact with stopped and gave shallow bows as they passed, but they managed to make it to the ship in record time. 

Once they entered the main ballroom Shiro turned and shoved Ulaz against a wall, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss him and bite at his mouth. His tail wrapped around Shiro’s thigh, hands at his waist as he pulled the human close against him.    

He trailed his mouth down Shiro’s neck, teeth scraping the skin just above his scent glands before his tongue licked at the same spot. Shiro’s neck leaned back as he clutched Ulaz’s arms, tilting his head to the side to give his mate better access.

“Please,  _ please _ Ulaz. Bite me. Mark me. Make me yours.”

A growl built in his throat as Ulaz nosed at the smooth skin on Shiro’s neck, kissing it once before opening his mouth and sinking his canines into flesh. The human went limp in his grasp, soft whimpers escaping him as Ulaz pulled away from the fresh bite wound. It bled a small bit, quickly cleaned up by his tongue before he kissed back to Shiro’s mouth.

Their tongues slid against each other as their mouths moved, and Shiro took the opportunity to start walking backwards deeper into the castle. Ulaz huffed, hands sliding down Shiro’s back to his ass and thighs, giving a short squeeze of his ample backside, before hauling him up.

With his thighs locked around Ulaz’s waist they moved through the halls, and Ulaz nearly walked them into a wall when he heard the filth Shiro was whispering into his ear.

“-can’t wait to take your knot. Need you to fuck me, fill me up. Need you to take care of me,  _ alpha _ , please.” 

He smacked his hand against the biolock on his rooms,  _ their _ rooms, and reattached his mouth to Shiro’s neck. The bite mark on his skin had already gone purple with bruising, and Ulaz felt pride and arousal swell inside him as he looked at it. 

Shiro moaned as Ulaz clamped down on the bondmark once more, rough tongue laving at the skin as he kissed it. He could already feel the heat racing through his body, arousal heavy and thick in his blood as he smelled his mate.

Ulaz growled slightly, walking them through the front room and down the hallway until they were at their nest. He set Shiro on his feet, herding the human down into it, where he sprawled out on his back in the pillows and blankets. Immediately Shiro started removing his clothes, throwing his sweater off to the side and kicking his boots and pants off.          

Shiro took a moment to watch his mate, Ulaz taking his own clothes off at a much more dignified pace, but looking no less intense.

Once they were both naked he moved into the nest, covering Shiro with his body and resting in the cradle of his hips. He could smell the slick and sweetness coming off Shiro, just as intense as the first time he’d spent a heat with the human.

Shiro was desperate, clinging to Ulaz and kissing his neck and face as he ground up against him. He clamped his teeth down on the galra’s collarbone and Ulaz whined, thrusting forward and grinding down between Shiro’s thighs. 

Head tilting to the side Ulaz grabbed at the back of Shiro’s head, pulling him close to his own glands as he panted, “Me too, Beloved. Bite me,  _ please _ .”

Through the haze of lust of heat Shiro obeyed, sinking his teeth as far as he could into Ulaz’s neck. He would never be able to pierce as deeply as Ulaz’s double canines, but he could still taste the coppery tang of blood as he pulled back, leaving a sizable mark on the galra. 

_ His _ mark.

Arousal shot through his body and Shiro felt slick gush from his entrance as wrapping his legs around Ulaz’s hips to pull him close. Digging his hands into the galra’s crest he kissed him deeply, canting his hips up to get friction. He could feel where Ulaz had become unsheathed, the ridges on his cock pressing against Shiro’s as they rutted against one another.

“Please, Ulaz. Need you inside me. Need your knot, baby.”

Ulaz groaned, raising up on his elbows and reaching down to touch Shiro’s entrance. Three fingers sunk in with barely any resistance, the increased slick making wet noises as he twisted and thrust. Shiro had never been so loose and ready for him before, never been so open and needy. It made Ulaz feel a surge of possessiveness that he’d never experienced before. Shiro was like this, wet and desperate and wanting because of  _ him _ . All for Ulaz, and he would do his utmost to care for Shiro when he needed him so badly.  

Shiro’s head fell back as he whined, one leg curling around Ulaz’s hip and trying to pull him in. The galra chuckled, pulling his fingers free and wrapping a hand around himself to slick his cock. 

His cock slid into Shiro easily, the ridges flaring as he buried himself to the root in the slick, velvet heat. Shiro moaned, arching up against Ulaz as he thrust, so deep in Shiro that he could practically feel it in his throat.   

Sweat beaded up on Shiro’s skin as his mate moved inside him, Ulaz grabbing one of his legs and throwing it over his elbow to get a better angle as he moved deeper and harder. The change of pace made Shiro’s mind blank, his own cock hard and leaking against his stomach as they moved together.

The ridges on Ulaz’s cock pressed against his prostate and Shiro saw stars. The way Ulaz filled him up was perfect, and he could already feel himself rushing towards his first orgasm. 

Shiro had never spent a heat with anyone before, and being with Ulaz; being with his _mate_ , was indescribable. His hands dug into the meat of Ulaz’s back as he climbed even higher, mouthing at his chin and biting down slightly as the pleasure ramped up.

“Please, Ulaz. Breed me. I need it.”

Ulaz snarled, hips snapping even harder and faster as he took in Shiro’s words. His knot had started to inflate and he could hardly pull back, already partially locked inside Shiro. Mouthing at the bondmark he let out feral snarls, speaking in a harsh tongue Shiro couldn’t understand.

He sunk his teeth into the mark just as he orgasmed, knot holding them together as it expanded inside Shiro. The human made needy little sounds, still grinding up and trying to get friction against his cock, staining the fur on Ulaz’s stomach with precum as he moved. Ulaz reached a hand down and wrapped his fist around Shiro, and it only took a few strokes before the human was coming, toes curling against Ulaz’s calves as the release swept over his body.

Shiro felt a moment of brief clarity, like he usually did after an orgasm this early in his heat, where he looked up at Ulaz, who was still mouthing at the bondmark and murmuring to him in galran. Ulaz’s face was flush, his fur dark with sweat - his and Shiro’s - and his eyes were full of love and soft as he gazed at his mate.

Running his hands over the top of Ulaz’s head, Shiro pulled him down and connected their lips. He could feel Ulaz everywhere; touching and stroking him as they both came down from their orgasms, the knot firm and unrelenting as the galra throbbed inside him.

He began purring, nuzzling and rubbing against Shiro’s face for a moment before speaking.

“I wonder if my seed will take. You smell,” he paused and inhaled deeply against Shiro’s temple, the rumbling in his chest somehow even louder than before, “ _ delectable _ . Fertile, even.”

A blush came across Shiro’s face at the sentiment. He probably was more receptive to getting pregnant than he’d ever been, with his mate and in heat for the first time in years, but the thought still made him flush. Thinking about starting a family with Ulaz, having babies and settling down once the universe was saved made his heart happy in ways he’d never even thought about before. 

He hummed happily and brought their foreheads together, rubbing against Ulaz’s face and inhaling his scent deeply. It seemed to deepen as Ulaz spent more time with Shiro in his heat and he couldn’t get enough of it. Spicy and rich, it filled Shiro’s lungs and made him dizzy with want. 

The knot pulsed in time to Ulaz’s heartbeats, but Shiro could feel it starting to soften and deflate against his rim. Once Ulaz was able to pull out Shiro felt a gush of slick and come and looked down to see it covering the inside of his thighs as well as the top of Ulaz’s. It should’ve been gross, but to his heat addled brain it was one of the most arousing things he’d ever seen. 

Logically he knew that Ulaz needed some time before he was ready to go again, at least five minutes, but Shiro needed to come. When the galra pulled away completely Shiro whined and reached for him, desperate for release of any kind. His cock was still out, cunt was visible and all Shiro could think about was thrusting into that warm, wet space until he reached another orgasm. 

“Baby, baby. Please, I need to come. Sit on my cock,  _ please _ .”  

Ulaz growled and moved up, straddling Shiro’s narrow hips before leaning down to kiss him. The way he dwarfed the human was a little comical, especially when he sat astride him, but Ulaz didn’t care at all. His mate needed him and Ulaz wouldn’t miss the opportunity to take care of Shiro.  

He grabbed Shiro’s cock, thick and warm in his hand, and rubbed it against his slit. A dribble of precum slid down the length, and Ulaz moaned as he sank down onto it. The human’s cock was hot and hard, dragging deliciously against his inner walls and stretching him as he sat down fully.

Bracing his hands on Shiro’s chest, Ulaz rocked his hips and moaned as Shiro jerked his in response. Pale thighs were splayed wide around Shiro as his mate moved on top of him, clenching around his cock. Shiro threw his head back into the pillow, his hands tight on Ulaz’s hips as he tried to thrust up into him.

Ulaz grinned, fingers deftly pinching one of Shiro’s nipples as he moved and gasping when it made the human shift underneath him. Shiro retaliated by moving one hand down from Ulaz’s hip to his slit, fingers playing with the cluster of nerves right under his cock. 

He let out a soft wail and threw his head back, slick dribbling out around Shiro’s cock where they were joined. Claws dug into Shiro’s chest, the small pinpricks of pain grounding him even as he floated higher towards his second orgasm. His fingers sped up on Ulaz’s cunt and his mouth started moving, words spilling out without him thinking them over.

“Ulaz, I need to come.”

A feral grin overtook Ulaz’s lips, sharp teeth flashing in the lowlight of the room as his hips sped up and he moved with purpose. One hand slid up from Shiro’s chest to his neck, circling it and just pressing his thumb into the hollow of his throat. Not enough to impair breathing, just enough to give the sensation of ownership.

“Beg for it.”

Voice a near growl, Ulaz looked down at Shiro like a predator stalking prey, knowing that the human was ensnared and his for the taking. Shiro whimpered at the display of dominance, tilting his chin up to expose his throat further.

“Please, please Ulaz.” His hips continued moving slightly, as much as he could with the galra’s weight pressing down on him, “Please,  _ alpha _ .”

Ulaz’s grinned, rocking his hips harder and pressing down just a bit with his thumb. He could feel himself teetering on the edge on his own orgasm, thighs trembling as he moved over Shiro. One hand moved to his cock, wrapping tight around his knot, holding off his climax as he spoke to his mate.

“Good boy. Come  _ now _ , Shiro.”

Shiro’s head pressed back into the pillows, eyes screwed up tight as he jerked hard against Ulaz and came inside him. Ulaz moaned in response, the feel of Shiro’s release triggering his own orgasm. His cock went rigid and a few small spurts of pearlescent liquid dribbled out of his cock, pooling on Shiro’s stomach. 

Lacking the knot inside him to hold them together he fell to the side, one leg still thrown over Shiro’s hips as he panted. Shiro brought a hand up to wipe the sweat off his brow, glancing over at Ulaz and grinned, reaching out to touch the side of his face.

Ulaz wrapped an arm around Shiro’s waist, tugging him close and pressing a kiss to his mouth, then another to his cheek, and another, until he was peppering Shiro’s face with kisses and the human was laughing brightly. He paused, nuzzling in close and kissing Shiro on the lips, deepening the kiss and cupping his face even as Shiro’s hips started grinding against him.

He pulled back, eyebrows going up as he took in the glazed and desperate look in Shiro’s eyes. Shiro whimpered, hand traveling down Ulaz’s neck to his chest, tweaking a nipple and continuing further down to his cock, still hard and leaking against his abdomen. 

“Need you, Alpha.  _ Please _ .”

Ulaz growled, his hand traveling down Shiro’s back to his ass, plunging two fingers inside his hole and curling them roughly against his prostate. Shiro’s back arched, mouth open in a silent scream as Ulaz fingered him roughly. The noises they made were obscene, and if Shiro wasn’t three orgasms deep into his heat he would be embarrassed, but at that moment all he cared about was having Ulaz’s cock inside him. 

He tried to move, to roll over and present for the galra, but Ulaz resisted for a moment, content to pleasure him and bite on the mark, until he realized what Shiro wanted. The human shifted onto his knees, back arched and chest pressing into the bed as he offered himself to his mate.

One hand was resting on the bed next to him, fisting the sheets as he waited impatiently, while the other had traveled down his stomach. He cupped his erection for a moment before continuing underneath his balls, where two fingers slipped inside his hole, filling him slightly, but not nearly as much as he needed. 

Looking back at Ulaz he whined, wiggling his hips in a way he hoped was enticing. He snarled, dragging his claws over the skin on Shiro’s side and positioning the head of his cock at his entrance. It slipped against his hole for a moment while Ulaz ground into him, until he used one hand to guide himself inside.

Shiro could feel everything as Ulaz slowly entered him, crouching over his back and pressing until their hips were flush. The ridges felt huge inside him, dragging against his walls and finally settling deep when they were connected.

One of Ulaz’s hands slid down his back, tangling his fingers with Shiro’s. He pulled the human’s arm back, pinning it behind Shiro’s back and using it to anchor him in place. The slight strain and burn in Shiro’s shoulder made him whine and his free hand moved to stroke himself, but was stopped when he heard a feral growl behind him.

The galra’s other hand tightened on him, claws digging into his hip, “You’ll come when I say, Shiro.”

He whimpered, the hand falling back down to the sheets as Ulaz began to move. He snapped his hips roughly, slamming into Shiro with a purpose. Leaning over the human he mouthed at the back of his neck, teeth dragging across the skin teasingly as Shiro moaned.

“Harder,” he moved his hips back, trying to take more of Ulaz inside him. “Fuck me as hard as you can.”

Ulaz complied, hips pounding against Shiro’s ass and dragging his cock in and out of him with the speed and force Shiro needed to abate the fire inside him. He needed a knot, he needed to be bred. Needed his alpha.

He let out a desperate noise, moving his hips to build momentum so that every time Ulaz thrust into him he rocked backwards and they met in the middle. The noise of their activities was obscene, slick slapping sounds echoing through the room along with Shiro’s whines and Ulaz’s snarls.

The ridges on Ulaz’s cock had started to flare, pressing and dragging against Shiro’s prostate as he fucked him, and Shiro knew that he would be knotted soon. Plugged up and full of his mate’s seed, and his omega hindbrain craved that.

Reaching back he grasped Ulaz’s thigh, short nails digging in as he goaded the galra on, “Yes,  _ yes _ . Breed me, I need it.  _ Please _ .”

Ulaz’s lips traveled over the fresh bondmark, tongue soothing over it for a moment. His knot was inflating again, catching against Shiro’s rim and making it harder to pull out of him. It would only be another moment or so before they were tied. He kissed the mark and then sunk his teeth back into the skin, and he could feel Shiro orgasm around him.

The whole world fell away and all Shiro recognized was Ulaz, inside him and around him, and the mark on his neck, bonding them together. The knot throbbed inside him, holding them together as Ulaz started coming, his teeth still firmly clamped around Shiro’s neck.

He let go of Shiro’s arm and the human collapsed onto the bed, taking Ulaz with him as he melted into the mattress. Ulaz rested his weight on his knees and elbows, holding himself so he didn’t crush his mate underneath his weight, pulling away from the wound on his neck and pressing kisses across his shoulders. 

Shiro moaned softly at the sensation, reaching back and grabbing Ulaz’s hand and bringing it forward so he could press a kiss to it. He loved the weight of Ulaz over him, sheltering him for the rest of the world.

The mark on his neck throbbed with slight pain, but it abated every time Ulaz brushed his lips over it, speaking softly in galran. A deep purr had started in his chest, vibrating out as he touched and stroked the human, and for the first time in a long time Shiro felt at peace.


	6. Epilogue

Shiro woke slowly from sleep, smiling unconsciously at the sound of his husband’s soft purring under his ear. He nuzzled closer for a moment before the sound of giggling from their bedroom door registered to him.

Pulling his head out from Ulaz’s neck he cleared his throat, feeling the press of tiny feet against his bladder. He was seven months pregnant and he always had to pee. Ulaz let out a soft noise of discontent when he moved away, shifting so that he had an arm wrapped around Shiro’s belly.

The doorknob turned and he looked over, seeing two sets of golden eyes peeking at him through the crack. He narrowed his eyes playfully and used his pointer and middle finger to signal that he’d detected them. The twins saw that they had been caught, and skittered into the room, wide smiles on their faces as they jumped on the bed.

Against all odds Ulaz had become pregnant during Shiro’s heat. They theorized that all the stress Shiro had been under as well as the suppressants he took for the better part of a year had hampered his ability to conceive during that first heat.   

Ulaz, on the other hand, had no such issues, and with the galra reproductive system being consciously controlled it was all too easy for his body to allow eggs to become fertilized. Galra pregnancies lasted for nearly one Earth year, and it was common for them to have multiples, which they had been delighted to find out once they settled back on the planet.

Voltron wasn’t needed anymore, not with Lotor at the head of the Galra Empire and helping the universe right itself after 10,000 years of destruction and chaos. The paladins, along with Allura and Coran settled on Earth near the Garrison. The whole team had been overjoyed when they learned about the new additions to the Shirogane family, and they all loved spoiling the girls.  

Jazaga and Hana Shirogane were born one rainy evening about four months after their fathers had come back to Earth. They were loud and squirming and fiesty, but Shiro had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

Jazaga was an even mix of both of her fathers, with Ulaz’s lavender fur and white patterning and a tail that liked to curl around her leg just like his. Her eyes were Shiro’s, steely grey pupils surrounded by a golden sclera. She also had Shiro’s round ears and brow, with soft black hair that she wore in pigtails. 

Hana had no fur or tail, but she still looked like a little copy of Ulaz when they stood side by side. She had his eyes, completely devoid of a pupil and his ears. The little points were made even more prominent by the shocking white hair she had, and when she was newly born Shiro struggled to find himself in her features at all. 

That all changed when she smiled at him for the first time.

She had the classic Shirogane dimples on her cheeks, which became even more prominent as she grew older.

The twins were 5 years old when Shiro got pregnant, and they were took the news of their new sibling in stride. They both had grown up hearing stories of the Paladins of Voltron and knew how important family was, and they’d made a solemn vow (as solemn as two 5 year olds can be) to always look out for and protect their baby sibling when they were born. 

Jazaga wormed into the space between her fathers, tail wrapping around Ulaz’s wrist as she nuzzled underneath Shiro’s chin. Hana curled herself beside her sister, pushing Ulaz closer to the edge of the bed as the mated pair made room for the children. 

She made a soft chirrup, giggling when Ulaz wrapped his arm around her and started licking at her hairline. Both girls were old enough to help each other with their hair, but Ulaz loved to indulge them like they were still small. 

Jazaga purred as she scented Shiro, tail making a soft  _ thwaping _ noise as it thumped up and down against the mattress.

He laughed, leaning in to give her a kiss on the forehead and stroking his fingers down Hana’s shoulder. Pointed ears flicked in acknowledgement as the older of the two pressed her hand gently into Shiro’s belly. 

Jazaga was entranced as her younger sibling made themself known, tumbling and rolling and kicking inside Shiro. She leaned in close and laid her ear against him, a soft smile curling on her face as she heard the baby. 

Hana and Ulaz were talking quietly amongst themselves, exchanging words back and forth in galran so quickly that Shiro couldn’t translate so early in the morning.

He looked down at his oldest, so fixated on the baby moving in his belly, to his husband and their middle child, who was now sitting on Ulaz’s chest as they talked. 

His heart felt so full that he thought it might burst. 

But that might have just been his bladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> i hope that if you got this far you enjoyed it! 
> 
> please make sure you give noogenesis some love, the art they made for this story is top notch!!!


End file.
